Lavender and Ebony
by Noelle1230
Summary: The Androids have destroyed all they love and cherish, now it's up to these two half breeds to help save the past from it's future destruction. A retelling of the Androids/Cell Saga if Trunks was born with a twin sister. Background relationship of Vegeta/Bulma.
1. Cold Greeting

_**Hellooooo! This is my first time going into the Dragon Ball Z universe to write a story so if I forget some things or some things aren't following plot points, please point them out. It's a pretty large verse, so I'm bound to make a mistake here and there. Thanks, and read and review!**_

Terra looked at her unconscious brother with some pity and anger, narrowing her eyes on his face. The wounds he had received in his latest tussle with the Androids were quite severe, almost to the point that when Terra and her mother had found Trunks all by himself, laying in the dust and rubble, they were sure he wasn't going to survive. However, with enough scarce resources and luck, Bulma and Terra were able to get Trunks under a stable condition, but only just. Terra remained hovered over her brother's body, still and quiet with a deep furrowed brow, her cobalt eyes staring through him to see if there was any sign of trouble with his ki. It was steady, still affected by the latest battle but it was there. If it had been her, Terra knew it would be harder to decipher whether she was living or dead. She felt her mother's ki before she entered the room; it was reassuring to know she was around despite their constant bickering on Terra and Trunks' fighting with the Androids. Bulma stepped into the room with an armload of supplies she managed to scavenge on her latest trip outside.

"You really shouldn't step outside with either of us not in the capacity to protect you, mother." Terra stated flatly.

Bulma heavily sighed, placing the supplies on a nearby desk, "Terra, I survived long enough without just you and Trunks to protect me, I'm fine."

Terra snorted, "You're being unreasonable, mother."

Bulma narrowed her eyes on her daughter, "I'm fine, Terra. It's yourself you need to worry about, you haven't moved, ate, or slept in the past two days!"

Terra's eyebrows furrowed again, "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Bulma spun on her heel with a furious expression, "Don't even joke about that, Terra! I've almost lost Trunks and I'm not losing you to exhaustion and starvation."

Terra smirked, "You honestly think you're going to win me over with food?"

Bulma returned her expression, "You're half Saiyan, kiddo. You'll need all that extra energy. I remembered how you guys eat. Even your father had a ravenous hunger."

Terra's ears perked up when she heard the stirring of her brother from his long slumber. She smiled softly as she peered at Trunks finally reopening his blue eyes with a tired expression on his face. She ruffled his lavender hair affectionately, as he grunted against her touch.

"Jeez, Terra, you never let up." He groaned.

"Your fault for going against them without me." Terra teased

Bulma rushed to her son's side, "Trunks, it's me sweetheart. It's your mommy. Everything is okay."

"Mom? It's really you!" Trunks exclaimed as his vision started clearing up.

"Of course! Who else? Somebody has to stay alive to take care of you guys." She reassured her children.

Trunks looked away from his mother, ashamed, "I'm sorry mom, as always you were right. I shouldn't have tried to take them on, they were too strong."

Terra smirked at her brother, "You should've invited me, I'd have been glad to destroy those two with you."

Bulma nudged her, "C'mon you two, don't get too competitive, I don't want to witness both of you getting hurt."

"Mom…" Trunks looked at her with unshed tears.

"Hey," Bulma patted his head, "You're alive you goose, you know that's all that matters to me right now. Having you two works me up so constantly is not great for my appearance, but I guess that comes with being a mother to two half Saiyans. How I survived the pregnancy with you and Terra is a miracle in itself. But I guess it was meant to be." Bulma smiled as she stared at her young children, saddened by the fact that they had to grow up so fast in an unforgiving world.

Trunks contemplated to himself for a moment or tow before finally speaking up, "Mom. I think I'm ready to take a trip in the time machine when it's ready."

Bulma and Terra stared at Trunks with a disdainful look, "Trunks you don't even know if you have any arms or legs underneath that blanket, but you're saying you want to pilot the time machine."

"Hey I could still steer it, after all he needs me just as well for the trip." Terra chimed in.

"Oh no. Not you too," Bulma narrowed her eyes on her headstrong daughter, "what makes you think that you have what it takes after what your brother has been through."

Terra huffed, "I'm just as strong as Trunks, I can be a Super Saiyan as well. You said it yourself: we are half-bred Saiyans we can do this, Mother, you don't have to worry about Trunks or me. We can handle it."

Bulma shook her head, "I don't know where you two get that stubborn pride from: your father or me. But looking at you two…I guess I can see it's a little of both."

Trunks and Terra locked eyes on one another before Trunks spoke again, "So?"

Bulma sighed, seeing there was no reason to argue with the two most stubborn people in her life, "First things first, Trunks needs to concentrate on healing up for a couple of weeks, then we will worry about giving the antidote to Goku."

Terra smiled genuinely at her mother while handing a vial of medicine to Trunks to take, "Gohan's dad huh? You really think he's that strong? Strong enough to make a difference."

Bulma beamed at her children, "Oh yes! He can make a difference alright. But its not how strong he is, guys. Goku has this incredible feeling about him. When you're with him you just know everything is going to be fine. And it always is."

Trunks grinned, "Man! Sounds good! I can't believe I get to see Gohan again! And get to meet my dad and see what he's like!"

Terra winced as she looked over at her mother, whose face resembled sorrow and pain, "Yeah well I wouldn't expect too much out of your father dear."

"I'm just glad we have one small glimmer of hope in this barren wasteland." Terra mumbled.

Bulma smirked at her daughter, "I see your superiority showing, Terra. Always reacting like the Saiyan princess you are, huh?"

Terra frowned at her mother's comment, "I don't need your teasing, mother. I just want to stop all this senseless destruction." Terra crossed her arms as she stared at the floor with a furrowed brow. She felt her mother's hand cup her cheek and direct her line of sight into her eyes. Bulma smiled at her daughter, _she is so much like her father at times,_ Bulma thought to herself before she embraced Terra. Terra, after a few moments, returned the hug with a small grin and eventually let go as seconds passed by.

Bulma looked at her children, knowing they were as prepared for this as they could be. There would be no turning back once this trip started and she knew that even though they didn't stand a chance against the Androids of this time, perhaps in a different one they could receive better training with Goku and the others. Vegeta she wasn't too sure of, even when he was alive and saw his heirs, he didn't pay much attention to either of them. He was too proud and for all Bulma could tell, he interpreted the births of these children and his brief affair with her being a mistake.

Bulma sighed, "Alright I'll let you two go, but you have to remain on your guard, there's no telling how bad altering the past will play out. When you give Goku the antidote you guys need to tell him about all the bad stuff that's happening in this time as well, he will need to know everything. But the most important thing is that you two need to keep your identities secret. If any of them find out who you two are, especially my past self and your father, your entire existence hangs in the balance. Vegeta is…was a very secluded man and reluctant to feel emotions and I was, at the time, different, more involved with myself than others. If either finds out that we have children together before the Androids arrive, we may not…" Bulma blushed remembering the nights they spent together.

"I get the picture, mom," Trunks mumbled.

"No need to give us a scarring image there." Terra snorted.

"Well excuse me for being young once!" Bulma yelled, "Here I am trying to protect your existence and you two aren't taking it seriously."

Terra and Trunks chuckled, "We didn't mean to, Mother. Honest!" Terra spoke.

Bulma shook her head, "Honestly you guys. You need to be careful. I don't want to lose either of you."

Trunks gave a smile towards his mother, "We will, mom. Promise."

Terra smiled as well, "Yeah, and with me helping out Trunks, we will be A-Okay."

Bulma looked proud at her children, grown up before her eyes, _if only Vegeta got to see how mature they became, he might've been proud,_ "Alright I'll make the preparations, get some rest, this won't be an easy trip, kiddos." Bulma left her children with a wave to prepare some dinner in the other room

"You got it mom." Trunks mumbled as his body succumb to sleep again in an effort to heal itself. Terra looked at her brother with solemn eyes, wondering if she were there to help, perhaps they could've destroyed the Androids this time. She shook her head and rested on a nearby chair leaning her head back, and got some much-needed rest.

* * *

"Gosh, you don't know how proud I am for you and Terra for doing this. You look so handsome, Trunks Brief!" Bulma exclaimed before she said farewell to her children on their long journey to the past.

"How do I look?" Terra spoke as she emerged from the ruins of the Capsule Corp. building they used as their home. Bulma had equipped Terra with a battle suit, skintight of shiny black material and blue accents. It had attached gloves and boots to match making her look resemble that of her father's battle armor without the chest plates. It was all she could make and since Terra was smaller than Trunks in muscle mass and a little bit in height, Terra was the one given the suit while Trunks wore a menagerie of clothing including a Capsule Corp. jacket and the sword he used in battle. Terra kept her hair half up, letting her raven tresses fall to her waist and she kept a bag of necessary supplies in capsule form should anything happen to the Time Machine.

"Stunning, sweetheart, though if I have to say you might just paralyze your enemies wearing that." Bulma chuckled.

Terra flipped her hair with a cocky expression on her face, "I don't see why not."

Trunks rolled his eyes at his sister, _always the dramatic one,_ he looked at his mother as she handed him a small vial of medicine, "I guess this is the antidote for Goku?"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah, do me a favor? Don't drop it."

Trunks nodded back, "Right, stay out of trouble while we are gone, alright?"

Bulma smirked, "Sure, you know me."

Terra laughed, "Yeah that's why Trunks' worried." She turned to her brother, "Ready?"

Trunks nodded as they both took to the air and landed in the tight compartment of the Time Machine.

"Trunks! Terra! I want you two back!" Bulma warned them before the latch to the door slammed shut.

"I love you!" Both Trunks and Terra said in unison.

"I love you too, kiddos." Bulma said as the Time Machine took to the sky and disappeared within the blink of an eye. Bulma looked at the sky though, hoping they were safe wherever they were. "If only you kids knew how much. They're in your hands now Goku…"

* * *

The Time Machine was a little imprecise with the location that they were looking for. Trunks and Terra decided that they'd want to meet up with Goku after he had destroyed Freiza and his father King Cold, as what was told to them by their mother. However the Time Machine, while near the area in question, was nowhere close. As they stumbled out of the machine, Trunks and Terra looked at the Earth untouched by the Androids. It was in the middle of a canyon like terrain, no cities or people, but Terra and Trunks could tell how untouched this world was by just looking at it.

"Trunks, we did it. We made it." Terra stated in tone of disbelief. She felt like she could almost cry, this is an Earth she had never seen, perhaps if she can change the course of history she could spare the Terra of this time the pain she endured.

"I think we should stop using our names, it'd be giving away who we are, we don't want that." Trunks said looking at the surroundings as well.

"Yeah, lest we want to not exist anymore." Terra stated flatly, "So where do we go from here?"

Trunks looked at his wrist gadget, it showed where they were located and from what Terra could decipher by Trunks' current expression, they weren't close to where Freiza and King Cold would land. He sighed and shook his head turning to his sister with a frustrated face.

"We are a bit farther away from where Freiza's ship should be than expected, but he shouldn't arrive no sooner than about an hour tops." Trunks said, "Still though this might become an inconvenience should we want to return three years later."

Terra glanced at her brother, "Three years? You mean you want to face the Androids with them?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes on Terra, "Of course, I thought you were aware of that."

Terra shook her head, "No, I wasn't. Did you tell mom?"

Trunks blushed and looked down, "I couldn't bring myself to tell her."

Terra exploded, "Then how the hell am I supposed to know!? You didn't tell me!"

Trunks shrank in the shadow of his enraged sister, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry! I didn't realize I didn't tell you."

Terra smirked, "Uh huh, is there anything else you're not telling me?"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't think so, that's about it. I guess all we can do is play the waiting game."

Terra raised an eyebrow, "The waiting game? What do you mean by that?"

"Well we gotta see Goku in action, right? Might as well see him wreck Freiza and see if Mom really knew what she was talking about." Trunks suggested. "Plus we can hide our energy and watch the entire thing, afterwards we will get him alone and tell him everything."

Terra smiled, "You mean _you_ will hide your energy, after all my ki is far too erratic for scouters and people to feel. Even you can't."

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, and speaking of, you okay?"

Terra furrowed her brow, "I'm fine, stop worrying."

Trunks smirked, "I like teasing you like that, you get so pouty."

Terra yelled, "I'm NOT pouty!"

Trunks laughed, "Alright, calm down. Let's see if we can head over to the landing site. And quickly, don't want to lose track of time."

Terra nodded, "Agreed, let's get moving."

Terra and Trunks powered up, moving as fast as they could towards the supposed site where the battle would happen. As they move towards a safe distance from the foretold battlefield, Trunks and Terra kept their energy down (or rather Trunks did) as they waited patiently for Goku to arrive. Through all the years of learning about the Earth's greatest fighters, Terra and Trunks were finally going to see them in person. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and even their former master Gohan would be among them. _It would be great to see any of them in action,_ Terra thought to herself. However her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a powerful force heading towards Earth at a steady pace. She looked over to her brother to see the same pained expression that she wore herself on his face.

"Is it too late to assume this is Goku?" Terra asked.

Trunks shook his head, "It can't be…the power feels too…"

"Evil?" Terra chimed in. Trunks nodded, "But this doesn't make sense, Trunks. Goku should already be here to fight Freiza and his father, but we can't feel him anywhere."

"Maybe he's hiding his power level so he can't be sensed." Trunks suggested

Terra narrowed her eyes, "But he's about to enter the Earth's atmosphere at any second, he could blow up the planet in that time."

Trunks stared at his sister with a worried look in his eyes, "Maybe we just have to wait long enough, perhaps Goku will show then.."

A loud noise penetrated their eardrums as a large spacecraft came into view over the horizon. It was coming in fast, _Freiza must be pissed about Goku,_ Trunks thought to himself as the craft was getting closer and closer to them, not slowing down their descent.

Terra watched as the craft lowered itself not too far from their location when a bright idea popped into her head, "Maybe…maybe we should face him."

Trunks snapped at his sister, "What?! Are you crazy? This is Freiza we are talking about, and not to be rude or anything but it isn't our job to take him down. Time says that Goku is the one who will, not us."

Terra furrowed her brows, "Yes but I don't see nor sense Goku anywhere. If he's not here in time, Earth will be in terrible danger. And besides we are a lot stronger than Freiza I can tell. We could strike him down quicker than any of the other fighters! Trunks, I don't want another apocalyptic future!"

Trunks huffed, "We will get in closer but we will not engage unless absolutely necessary, do I make myself clear, Terra?"

Terra hesitantly nodded her head, "Perfectly, now come on let's get there on foot, we need to remain under the radar."

After getting a bit closer to the ship once it landed Trunks and Terra tried their best to evaluate the situation. A group of men clambered out of the spacecraft with strange armors and visors strapped to their faces. _These must be the scouters mother warned us about,_ Terra thought to herself, _The uniforms are completely dated though, absolutely ridiculous looking. I wonder if Vegeta himself wore something similar._ As the men stood in formation, a pair of strange aliens emerged from the top of the ship wearing a more intricate design on their armor, or at least the large one did. The other one, the smaller one, looked like a cyborg, mismatched in tons of robotic parts and had a scowl on his face like he was focused on something.

" _Trunks, I believe that one is Freiza, the small one that looks like a broken bot."_ Terra telepathically spoke to Trunks.

" _Even so, he's still pretty strong."_ He replied with caution.

" _No where near your strength. I've seen you in action."_ Terra smirked

" _You're exaggerating."_

" _No, trust me. Just because we haven't finished off the Androids yet doesn't mean you can't face up against Freiza. He's worthless, barely holding it together."_

" _Just wait until Goku arrives."_ Trunks looked at his sister with reassuring eyes as she slowly nodded.

" _In that case, let's listen on to what this Freiza really is going to do."_

Terra observed the alien from afar. He didn't seem that terrifying but the power level she could feel surely would send the fear of death into anyone who was indeed inferior. He looked almost laughable rather than the scary alien that her mother described. This alien once imprisoned Vegeta in a hell that even he wanted to get out of, despite hearing of his bloodthirsty nature from her mother. It was almost pitiable. Terra narrowed her eyes on the pair of aliens as the minutes rolled by hearing whatever they spoke just to gather information.

"So this is Earth? I've destroyed worse." Freiza spoke condescendingly.

"We didn't come all this way to toy with Earthlings, my son, we came here for the Super Saiyan who hurt you." King Cold spoke, "Yes, we will crush the life out of him. Anyone in the universe who threatens are supremacy must be utterly CONQUERED!"

" _It's almost cute how much he wants to protect his son, Trunks."_ Terra spoke to Trunks sarcastically.

Trunks shook his head, _"I think it's more that his legacy is being tarnished rather than his son's well being."_

"Well between the two of us, Father, I'm sure we can pulverize him. But I'm stronger than I was before so I might be able to vanquish him all by myself." Freiza smirked with an icy grin.

"I'm afraid the opponent you're so eager to face won't be home for another three hours, Freiza. Shall we wait for him?"

Trunks and Terra stared at each other shocked, had time changed already?

" _Terra, no one can make it in that kind of time. Not even Goku."_ Trunks stared at her, worrying.

" _So are we gonna go with my plan? Because if I remember anything about Freiza from mother, he doesn't have much patience and I'm willing to bet he's going to torture some innocent people soon enough."_

" _I'm not sure…"_

" _Trunks,"_ Terra placed a hand on his shoulder, _"I can't sense any fighters in the area, and Goku was apparently the only person who could stop Freiza. With him so far away, we can do it."_

Trunks looked down to the ground before finally nodding, _"Fine, I'll take out Freiza and his henchmen. You need to shadow me."_

" _I call dibs on the big guy. He has nothing against me, and it would be thrilling to see that bastard fall from grace."_ Terra sneered at King Cold, as if she were a predator scoping out her prey.

" _Very well, but maybe we should introduce ourselves to their majesties."_ Trunks smirked.

Terra chuckled softly, _"Sounds like a plan"_

As they moved into their positions of their ambush, they listened into Freiza's conversation with great intrigue. They needed a perfect signal to strike, and judging by the strength of their small battalion, it would be cake to finish these guys off.

"Without a doubt father," Freiza continued, "But I want to crush his spirit before I finish him off. Perhaps killing all the Earthlings would be a nice touch, how many can we get in three hours?" Terra stared at her brother as he nodded, _Now would be best to strike._ "I guess there's only one way to find out." Freiza then busted out into maniacal laughter sending shivers down Trunks' back. "Hurry Goku! Hurry! I've crawled back from the brink of DEATH itself to wreak my revenge upon you!" Freiza turned his head towards his soldiers, "Move out men, and when you encounter Earthlings…well you know what to do. Now go!"

" _Now?"_ She asked Trunks. He nodded.

" _Now!"_ He replied. They both flew at blinding speed at the soldiers before they took to the sky, slicing and blasting them to bits in about three seconds flat. The kills had been easy as if they were made of tissue paper, so much unlike the foes they had encountered in their time. _Its as though they were made of butter,_ Terra thought to herself as she blasted one enemy through the chest with a purple ki blast. Trunks sliced through his opponents with his sword like meat being carved and prepared and it was all over in a flash. Trunks and Terra floated in the sky to get a better look at their enemies. It seemed Freiza was a bit shocked to see them as his face mirrored that of a scared kitten. Trunks looked towards Terra with a smile and nodded towards the ground as if to signal to land in front of their foes. She followed her brother and both landed softly on their feet. Trunks stood still with a blank but focused expression while Terra leaned against his shoulder with her arms crossed and a sly smirk painted on her face.

Freiza's eyes narrowed on the teenagers as Trunks sheathed his sword back into its scabbard placing his hands to his side.

"Alright," Freiza's mechanical voice spoke, "you have our attention, what do you want?"

"To kill you two, what else?" Trunks spoke with seriousness laced in his voice.

There was a strained silence among the two groups, Freiza's group being utterly shocked and petrified while Trunks and Terra remained serious.

"Sorry could you repeat that?" King Cold asked flatly, his eyes narrowing as if he were trying to intimidate them. Terra snorted playing with her hair paying them no attention at all.

"We are here to kill you." She smirked as she saw their faces widen in a split second of terror.

Freiza eyes observed both of them, "They're serious, Father. Oh I'm terrified, aren't you." His expression sarcastic and not concerned in the slightest while King Cold gave an agreed grunt in return. "If only you knew with whom you were picking a fight."

Terra laughed, "Oh we know exactly who you are?"

Freiza's eyes narrowed on her as she continued to smirk, _That's right bastard, look into death's eyes,_ she thought to herself.

Trunks smirked as well, "Yeah, you're Freiza." Freiza looked up in confusion, "It really shouldn't be that surprising. Truth is we have known about you for years."

Freiza sneered, "Ah you flatter me. It seems my reputation precedes me even on the likes of this worthless rock. Well not completely, it seems someone failed to tell you that I'm the strongest being this universe has ever seen." He refused to look at them, _condescending little lizard isn't he?_ Terra thought to herself.

Trunks merely replied with the same tone, "Seems someone failed to tell you you're gonna die here." This caught Freiza's attention as he visibly snarled at the two of them, enraged by their disrespect. But it slowly vanished into a smirk.

"I grow bored of this," Freiza stated, turning to one of his remaining soldiers, "Deal with them."

"Right!" The soldier replied

"And the rest of you," Freiza continued, "Go kill everyone you see"

"Sir, yes sir." They replied obediently assuming their positions. Trunks turned to his sister with a smile. _He's got this, I know that look._

"Listen up!" Trunks yelled at the soldiers, they all froze in place, "Surrender now, and I'll let you live. Once we start this, there's no going back."

"Yeah? We will see about that kid!" One soldier replied.

"Hey!" The first soldier whom Freiza talked to spoke, "Freiza told me to flatten this little twerp," the soldier placed his fingers on the side of his scouter scanning both Terra and Trunks. "Hmmm, his power level is only five. And hers….HAHAHAHA it's one! Oh this will be too easy." Terra smirked at her brother who returned it with a smile, "What a joke! Yeah you two will be all over the landscape! But you won't suffer too much." The soldier aimed his blaster at them with purpose squeezing the trigger as a blast hurled towards them. It was quick but Trunks was quicker, slapping the blast away from them as if it were a beach ball. The soldier, dumbfounded, fired three more shots but Trunks deflected all easily. He brushed his lavender locks out of his face still facing down the enemy in silence. He smiled and chuckled as he moved quickly punching the soldier in the face knocking him back into the side of the ship next to Freiza.

Freiza turned towards his opponent with a smirk, "Well.."

The other soldiers turned to face Trunks and Terra, "Now you're gonna die!"

Trunks looked back at Terra and nodded. He sheathed his sword and Terra prepared some ki to throw at them. The soldiers charged forward and so did Terra and Trunks. The siblings were quicker, just like last time disposing of their enemies as if they were standing still. Trunks and Terra watched as the soldiers fell and turned to Freiza. His expression was priceless, completely enraged. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Freiza smiled.

"Seems you're tougher than you look." He spoke. Both Trunks and Terra flipped their hair from their eyes but never once straying away from Freiza's sight.

"Well now that wasn't half bad," King Cold spoke up.

Freiza chuckled, "For two Earthlings that is."

"Get ready, we're coming for you two next." Terra smiled.

King Cold chuckled, "I'm quaking in my boots. Do you hear that my son? These fools mean to take us down."

Freiza stared them down, "Let them try father." He raised a hand with his pointer finger up, "How is this for a final thought? The warrior who overestimates his abilities has already sealed his fate."

Terra laughed, "You mean like you?"

Freiza did a double take before sneering at her once again, "What was that?!"

"You look like you've seen better days metal face," she continued, "If you were smart you would've stayed home."

"But now that we're here, we are going to do this." Trunks chimed in.

Freiza growled, "Curse your insolent tongue!" He turned to his father, "Daddy this primate requires discipline."

"Nobody talks to my son that way," King Cold spoke, "Go ahead, finish them off."

"Not that you merit the attention, but I'm going to kill both of you myself, you should feel honored."

Trunks stepped in front of Terra, "No you're not. I'm going to cut you down the middle. You're already dead."

Freiza smirked, "I'm already dead? Hm, I assure you I'm very much alive."

Trunks continued, "Make sure to come at me with everything you've got. Cause I don't plan to go easy on you like Goku did."

Freiza's head lifted up, "Oh did that touch a nerve, Lord Freiza?" Terra challenged him.

"What's a Goku?" King Cold replied.

"He's the Super Saiyan. The one we came here to kill." Freiza answered his father, "Oh but of course you and he are in league."

"We've never met the guy, but we're a fan of his work." Trunks replied.

"Are you? Then you will all share his fate." Freiza challenged back

"Remind me? What did you say a minute ago? When you told your men to wipe out all the Earthlings? You said you wanted it all done before the Super Saiyan showed up, right?" Terra narrowed her eyes on Freiza.

"That is what I said. Wipe out humanity. Although finding myself short of minions thanks to you two. I guess I'll have to roll up proverbial sleeves and dish out the carnage personally."

Trunks grinned, "Hm, you don't have enough time."

Freiza shrugged his shoulders, "Really? Clearing out the planet before the Super Saiyan arrives shouldn't take me more than an hour or two."

"Wrong again!" Terra yelled. Freiza's eyes stared her and Trunks down.

"Hey Freiza, want to hear a secret?" Trunks asked, "I happen to know that Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan. Matter of fact you're looking at one, actually two." Both Trunks and Terra smirked at their opponent with a knowing grin.

"WHAT?!" Freiza shrieked. But as he stared both of them down he succumbed to laughter again, "You almost had me there. You two are bluffing in the face of death!" King Cold and Freiza continued to laugh as both Terra and Trunks decided now was the time to show off. Bracing themselves they felt the energy around them swirl and power up, picking up wind and gravel. When the power increase became noticeable, Freiza looked at them with terrified eyes and disbelief.

"No! Not again!" Freiza yelled.

"What's going on?" King Cold asked.

Both Terra and Trunks shouted as their power level increased higher and higher. Their hair flaring up above their heads and the aura around them trembling the Earth and ground they were standing on. Their hair started to change from lavender and ebony to a golden glow and their eyes drifted from their natural blue to a green with a lack of pupils. Freiza tried to back off but was stopped by his father's glare.

"So this is a Super Saiyan, huh?" King Cold observed them.

"It's those eyes!" Freiza stated in fear, "They have the same eyes!"

Terra chuckled, "I have to admit seeing you scared is brightening my day!"

Freiza growled at her, "It looks like you've seen a ghost Freiza." Trunks smirked.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Freiza yelled as he shot a ki blast straight at them destroying most of what was in sight. The rubble and dust flooded his view, Freiza was content he was finally rid of his pests.

"While I applaud you zeal, my child, don't destroy the planet. Not just yet. You'll never have a showdown with this Goku if you uproot the playing field."

"I thought of that father, so I didn't use full…" Freiza stared unbelievably at the two figures still remaining, still alive. There wasn't a scratch on either of them.

Trunks spoke up, "I'm serious, better hit me with everything you've got. Trust me, you're going to need to."

Terra chuckled maniacally, "Now let's get this over with."

Freiza yelled, "No one tells Freiza how to fight! NO ONE!" He prepared an even larger blast and sent it blazing at the two. Trunks stepped in and took the blast full force, handling it as it sent him backwards. He destroyed it with his might, shouting, while the blasts dispersed itself into small volleys of tiny explosions.

He chuckled, "Fine then, don't listen. I just told you exactly what to do if you were to defeat me and her." Terra looked at her brother from afar. Even if Freiza decided to attack her, she would put up the same fight. "C'mon, what part of 'everything you've got' didn't you understand?"

Freiza narrowed his eyes on the pair, "hm, you're in such a hurry to meet your doom? So be it!" He floated up towards the sky while Terra made her way to Trunks with a smile. He returned it back, _there's no way he can win against us,_ Trunks thought to himself. Freiza positioned himself above the two demi Saiyans, a finger pointed in the air as a small ki ball began to form. The ball expanded into a massive size, capable of blowing up the planet. Trunks and Terra merely looked at each other and smiled, it was starting to get interesting.

"Freiza no! The planet cannot handle that!" King Cold yelled.

"HE SAID EVERYTHING! WE WILL FIGHT GOKU IN SPACE!" Freiza shrieked as he desperately threw the large mass towards the pair. They merely stared at their incoming target with no worries as it landed on top of them, looking as though it had crushed them both. Freiza laughed at them, delighting in his victory.

"You've cut through the core!" King Cold yelled, "Freiza! To the ship!"

Freiza lowered himself onto the ship, walking away as if there were no worries but at the last second the blast was being pushed upwards instead of down to planet. Emerging from the bottom was Terra and Trunks, heaving the destructive ki out of the planet's way.

"H-how?" Freiza stated dumbfounded.

Freiza landed on the ground in front of them and snarled, "Will you just DIE!?"

"What's wrong, dear Freiza?" Terra mocked, "Is that all you got?"

Freiza shook with anger as he threw a small ki blast to ignite the larger one in Terra and Trunks' hands. The large force began to react and explode around them, seemingly suffocating them in the final blast. Freiza, seeing no sign of them afterwards, chuckled to himself. The danger was gone. His father joined him on the ground staring at him.

"Excellent work, my son," He spoke, "Those young fools were all bark and no bite." He laughed heartily as his son joined him.

"Ha, it was a nice warm up before the real Super Saiyan arrives."

On a nearby plateau however Trunks and Terra eyed their enemy, nodding to each other when they believed it was time to strike.

" _I've got this idiot, Terra. Don't worry."_ He spoke through her mind.

" _Very well, but the other fool is mine to deal with."_ She stepped aside as Trunks prepared a final blow towards Freiza.

"HEY FREIZA!" he yelled. Freiza turned around in disbelief as Trunks fired an inaccurate shot towards him. It was enough to get Freiza airborne and away from his father leaving him wide open.

"You fool! You missed by a mile!" Freiza shouted, but he was unaware of Trunks' plan and found out too late as Trunks leapt into the air, sword in hand, ready to make the killing blow. He swung it down and, as Trunks had said before, he sliced Freiza in two, right down the middle. His body separated, his insides, or what was left were bare for all to see. King Cold was petrified, speechless as he saw his son split in two. Trunks sliced the rest of Freiza up at the speed of light, reducing the once most feared living being in the universe to pieces of flesh floating in the sky. To finish the job, Trunks sent a large ki blast out to the carcass and disintegrated Freiza's body into nothingness. Spinning his blade, Trunks sheathed it back into its scabbard with a metal click. He stared back at the remaining foe, King Cold, with emotionless eyes. Terra was watching him too, waiting for her moment to strike when she felt energy coming towards them. Glancing in the direction it was coming from she saw a group of individuals making their way towards them. _They're not Freiza's men, they must be the fighters mother talked about,_ Terra thought to herself.

" _Trunks lets take this on the ground, I detect movement."_ She told him in his mind.

" _Very well, lets end this."_ He replied. Both she and Trunks flew down towards the ground near Freiza's spacecraft followed by King Cold as he stared at them with no emotions.

"You're talented, boy," King Cold grinned, "Excellent work. You Super Saiyans far exceed my expectations. You destroyed my son Freiza, and appear none the worse for wear. If you're interested, I seem to find myself short an heir; with your fearless strength you'd make a worthy addition to my clan. Think of it? You'd be a prince, and magnificent worlds; the universe would all be at your disposal."

Trunks stated flatly, "Sounds pretty lame."

King Cold narrowed his eyes on Trunks, "You turn up your nose at my offer? That's a shame." He grinned and placed his hand in front of the pair, "By the way stranger, I'm curious about your sword it must be quite a piece of workmanship. Truly, for how else could you have drawn it through my son with such ease. Might I take a closer look?"

" _I call trap."_ Terra said to Trunks telepathically

" _Ditto, but let's have a bit of fun before finishing him off."_ Trunks smirked

" _You mean when I finish him off"_ Terra crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Trunks shook his head and faced King Cold again.

He smiled, "Come now, you're not afraid to be without it for moment, are you?" King Cold urged him.

Trunks smirked as he slowly unsheathed the sword tossing it to King Cold. He caught it by the hilt and examined it thoroughly.

Cold snorted, "Just as I thought, this has been forged by a master. I'm thinking that perhaps the only reason you defeated Freiza was because you had this sword in hand." He stared up at Trunks with an evil expression, "That sound about right?"

Trunks just continued smirking, "I don't know, you think so?"

Cold raised the blade in the air, an eerie grin painted on his face, "Yes, it all makes sense now." He grasped the blade with both his hands, "Clearly without this sword in your possession you're nothing." He swung the blade hard and fast at Trunks, "DIE!" he shouted, the blade coming down at an alarming rate when out of nowhere a hand stopped the blade from going any further. King Cold looked down and saw the face of Terra, darkened by hatred. She flared up her power and a golden aura circled around her; she pushed Cold back with a wicked grin and a devious chuckle.

"Well you're wrong but I guess you figured that out. My partner here doesn't take to kindly to those who threaten my life, she won't spare you any mercy." Trunks grinned.

Terra raised her other hand to King Cold's chest, a smile crossed her lips and her eyes glimmering in the thrill of the kill.

"Wait you dirty little Saiyaghhhhhh!" Terra blasted a hole straight through his chest sending him backwards into a cliff. His body falling all the way down with a trail of blood to follow; the sword remained in Terra's hand as she stared down her enemy with fury.

"Please spare me!" He pleaded, Terra remained emotionless, "Mercy! I surrender! If you let me go, I'll give you one of my finest planets!" She smiled as she prepared another blast, "No wait! I'll give you an entire solar system! I'll change my wicked ways! I'll give you my word."

Terra shook her head and chuckled darkly, "You're boring me." She sent a large blast towards King Cold as he screamed in terror and was annihilated by the blast. Trunks took this time to blow up the spacecraft they appeared in as well, blowing the engine and then the ship. The explosion was large as dust and smoke unraveled all around them. As the dust settled, Terra handed back Trunks' sword with a genuine smile, "I believe this is yours."

He chuckled as he swung the blade back into the scabbard, "You're scary when you do that."

Terra giggled, "What else am I supposed to do? He didn't offer me nice things like planets at the beginning. I might have taken him up on some of them."

"You're a terrible liar." Trunks powered down from Super Saiyan mode as his lavender locks reappeared. Terra did the same, from a golden glow to an ebony shade, she was back to normal and she patted her brother on the back. Looking up she was surprised to see a group of people flying in the air near them. She nudged Trunks and motioned her head towards them. When he turned around he stared at them for a couple of moments and then towards Terra.

" _Yep, that's them, could sense them after I sliced up Freiza."_

" _Well don't want to keep them waiting now do we?"_ Terra smiled.

Trunks grinned at the paralyzed group of fighters, "Hey I'm heading over to where Goku's gonna land in a bit. You guys can come if you want to."

A collective gasp of shock and disbelief fell over the crew of fighters. Sensing their doubt Terra stepped in.

"Yeah he's not lying, you can follow us if you want, or you can remain here and just watch the dust on the battlefield." Terra snorted.

A young boy of the group spoke up, "Where he'll land? How come this guy knows about my dad?"

 _Ah Gohan, it's been a while,_ Terra thought to herself, _I remember you being strict an a lot older._

"This way," Trunks pointed out, "Yeah I can pretty much tell you exactly where he's gonna touch down." A silence fell over the crowd, Trunks decided to continue, "So anyway Goku will be here in about three hours from now, let's get a move on!" Trunks turned into the direction of the predicted location, as he took off. Terra followed closely behind, hoping the others would follow suit. It seemed they didn't want to follow but after a few moments she saw them trailing behind.

" _Looks like we've got visitors, Trunks."_ She spoke to him

" _Good, I'd like to meet them before we get into the thick of things."_ Trunks smiled as they flew off into the distance.

 _ **And done! I tried my best to write the fight scenes, I'm not the best at it. But I hoped you liked it and remember to Read an Review!**_


	2. Warning From the Future

_**Wow thanks for the traffic guys! It's really cool seeing hard work pay off. Anyways here's a new chapter! Read and Review please!**_

* * *

They had been flying for several minutes now as Terra observed her brother diligently. She noticed him looking back numerous times with a grin on his face. Whether or not this was because these were the fighters that her mother had mentioned for many years or the fact that Vegeta was among the crowd she wasn't sure. Although she could probably say it was a little of both since he had been excited regardless. Terra had to admit it was interesting to see these fighters up close and personal she wasn't too fond of getting attached to anyone anytime soon. These fighters are not the same ones from her timeline, which makes them different, not the same. Even Vegeta, her biological father, was not the same Vegeta whom had fathered her. She shook her head out of her thoughts, _don't get too sentimental, you'll just get hurt._ She saw Trunks look at his wrist device once again for the millionth time when he spoke to her.

"Okay, 573-18220, it's right around here." He pointed down at the ground.

Terra nodded, "Very well, let's set up shop." Gracefully, she landed with Trunks along with the other fighters. She took it upon this moment of silence to really observe the people around her. There was a tall green man with strange clothes and a blank expression, she could probably assume was Piccolo, _Mother mentioned he was bad once._ There was two bald men, one short enough to be Gohan's height in this timeline, and the other had three eyes, _Krillin and Tien._ Gohan was wearing a very similar design to what Freiza's army was wearing; _perhaps he obtained it on Namek._ There was also a small, very pale boyish person, _That has to be Chiaotzu,_ and a floating cat, _Puar definitely._ Next to Puar was a man who was very rugged and had facial scars littered on his face and holding onto him was… _Mother?! What is she doing here?_ Terra's mother was sporting a large perm, and a red tight formed dress that was relatively short. _She looks so different, younger and full of life. Was this who you were before us…?_ The man next to her she assumed was Yamcha; a former flame if she could recall correctly. And as she turned her head she was shocked to see a very stern man in a vibrant pink shirt that she could instantly tell was Vegeta. _Oh mother, what you wouldn't give to see this?_ He looked enraged or indifferent, she wasn't sure which, but she was getting a feeling of animosity towards them. Trunks nudged Terra, bringing out of her thoughts as he went into his jacket pocket and opened a box of capsules. He picked up one, activated it, and threw it to the side as it burst, revealing a mini fridge. The group watched them suspiciously, wondering what they would do next, when Trunks made his way to the device, opened it, and grabbed refreshment from the fridge.

"Goku won't be here for a little while yet," Trunks acknowledged the people staring at him, "So we may as well relax while we wait. I brought plenty, help yourself if you're thirsty."

They all looked unsure at the pair, Terra sighed heavily, "Look if we wanted to kill you all, the least exciting way would be poison. Plus if we wanted to, we could, but we won't."

"Is that so?" A gravelly voice spoke out. _Vegeta…,_ "Too tired from your playdate with Freiza?"

Terra snorted, "More like a nap if you ask me." She smirked and stared down the Prince who responded with a unconcerned grunt.

"Well then I'll have something!" Bulma interjected, she smiled brightly at them, making her way to the fridge.

"Me too!" said the young Gohan, he ran up excitedly as Terra grinned down at his warm face. _So unlike you Gohan to be so happy, perhaps we will change this for the better._ Her smile faded as she remembered the horrors that would terrorize this world sooner or later and she closed her eyes for a moment to clear the negative thoughts.

"Thanks mister and…um miss…" Gohan flustered, his face a bright red looking at Terra. He nervously coughed and looked through the selection, "Let's see what sounds the best…" Terra giggled, _he's adorable._

"Huh, that's strange," Bulma stated, "I don't recognize these brands." Trunks looked at his sister and looked a little bewildered.

" _You don't think…"_ Terra stated telepathically

" _Nah, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing."_ He reassured her.

Gohan reached for a soda pop, opening it, and gulped it down, "Wow! That's great!"

Bulma reached for a can of beer, opening and drinking it as well, "Ahhh, yeah you're right!"

Terra smiled at both of them when a voice from one of the fighters spoke, "So uh, you got any grape?" She turned to see a nervous Krillin.

Terra giggled, "Check it out yourself, we don't bite."

Krillin walked over, a bit wary of the surroundings, and looked in the fridge and grabbed a drink as well. He looked up to see Terra's sapphire eyes staring at him. He was shaking now, _she's as powerful as she is beautiful, what a deadly combination,_ he blushed deeply and started stammering. Terra chuckled at him, "I'm not here to hurt you, not unless you provoke me."

"Provoke you? What would that entail?" He stuttered.

Terra giggled, "Oh nothing that you're already doing, believe me."

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "Haha right. Sure." He walked a bit away from her and proceeded to drink the soda he grabbed.

Bulma on the other hand was curiously watching Trunks from her side as he stood quietly zoning out. "Hey kid, have we met somewhere before?"

Trunks stammered, "Uh no I-I doubt it." Terra smirked at her brother

" _Already getting nervous?"_ She said.

" _Terra, I really don't need this right now."_ He feigned a whine.

"So where do you know my dad from anyway?" Gohan's voice chimed in.

Both Terra and Trunks looked at each other before she motioned Trunks to speak, "I've never had the honor of meeting face to face, I only know him by reputation."

"And her?" Gohan pointed at Terra, she nodded at him.

"The same, kid." She replied.

"So how did you guys plan this?" Krillin spoke up, "How did you know he was going to arrive in three hours?"

 _Crap, They're asking too many specific questions, we're not prepared for this,_ Terra thought to herself.

"Well uh," Trunks started before pausing and realizing he had to evaluate his words much more carefully, "Sorry guys…I can't tell you…"

Terra saw a pink mass from he peripheral vision taking a step forward and looked up to see Vegeta, "Oh you can't? Well I demand answers!" he ordered, "Starting with who you two even are! Where do children like yourselves get that kind of power."

Terra snorted, "Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice, I guess."

Vegeta growled, "You think this is some game, girl! Or are you asking for a painful death!"

Terra chuckled darkly, "You can try me" She narrowed her eyes on Vegeta when Bulma stepped in. Terra's eyes immediately softened as she looked at her young mother in shock.

"Both of you cut it out! We don't need to have a brawl here!" Bulma placed her hands on her hips and huffed at the two dark haired Saiyans. Vegeta eventually backed down with a grunt, crossing his arms but never letting his focus be taken off from Terra.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Gohan's voice cut in again, "Um, when you two defeated Freiza and that big guy with him, you guys were Super Saiyans, huh?"

Terra looked at Trunks and nodded for him to speak, "I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Give me a BREAK!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks, Terra glared at him aggressively, "There are exactly two Saiyans left in the universe: myself and Kakarrot. Three if we count this little half-breed here. Freiza saw to it that our race was all but wiped out from existence. So there's no way that you two could ever be Saiyans! Right?" Trunks looked defeated, he didn't know what to say. Terra on the other hand was holding her ground, _well if daddy dearest would get it through his thick skull that we are Saiyans he would lay off, but I doubt it._

"But they were totally Super Saiyans when they beat Freiza. They had the crazy blonde hair and everything!" Gohan defended them.

Vegeta merely scoffed, "And the hair of a real Saiyan would be black the rest of the time."

Terra snorted, "So that just counts him out," she motioned towards her brother, "so you're argument is fruitless."

Vegeta growled, "Explain your eyes then! No Saiyan has blue eyes! They had black ones."

Terra grunted, flipping her hair, "Making up excuses won't help you see the truth."

Vegeta turned away from her, growling and crossing his arms. Terra grinned, _Terra-1, Vegeta-0._

"Say," Bulma questioned while looking at Trunks' jacket, "That logo on your sleeve. That's Capsule Corporation, isn't it? Do you work for our company."

Trunks smiled, "No, I'm definitely not an employee."

Bulma smiled back "Didn't think so. Well then, what's your name? Or is that a big secret too?"

Trunks looked down and paused, "Actually it is. But I can tell you I'm seventeen."

Bulma cocked her head, "Huh?" she looked over at Terra who was still having a staring contest with Vegeta, "What about you? Pretty girl with the guts to stand up to Vegeta, what's your name?"

Terra smirked, she had listened in on the conversation despite not being fully into it, "Sorry, can't say. But I'm seventeen as well if that makes you happy."

"Odd that they won't volunteer their names." The man named Tien spoke for the first time, turning Terra's attention to him.

"Yeah, what are they hiding?" The man named Yamcha said suspiciously. A silence fell again when Bulma giggled to break the tension.

"Hey boys! We've grilled them enough don't you think. If it wasn't for the mysterious duo here the entire planet would've been blown away." Bulma reasoned with them. Terra smiled, _ever the optimist, Mother._ Vegeta let out an audible growl, while Bulma just shook her head at him and winked at the twins, earning a blush from Trunks. Terra glanced back at Vegeta, he still was giving them a hard stare, she sighed _this is going to be a looooong wait…_

* * *

The hours rolled back slowly as there was not much conversation to be had with anyone here. It's not like they didn't want to talk to the fighters they'd heard about since childhood, it was just way too hard for both Terra and Trunks to even talk to them without spilling a secret. And they all knew they were, especially Vegeta who had not stopped glaring at them for two hours. Terra would momentarily look at him then back to Trunks, and Trunks would repeat for her. She tried to diffuse the tension she was feeling by listening to the others' conversations with themselves.

"Hey, uh, Piccolo?" Gohan asked the green man, "I've been wondering something fo a while."

"What is it?" Piccolo replied with a stern but calm voice. _So unlike my fa…Vegeta,_ Terra thought to herself.

"Well a year ago, when Dende and the other Namekians used the Dragon Balls to move to a new home planet, how come you didn't want to go along with them? I mean they are your people aren't they?"

"There isn't some great mystery to it," Piccolo answered with a small grin, "A peaceful life with my brethren would've bored me out of my skull."

"Oh," Gohan continued, "So that's why you train hard everyday? To keep yourself from getting bored?"

"More or less." Piccolo stated simply.

"Vegeta's the same way he can't stand to sit around" Terra's head turned to the sound of Bulma's voice whispering to Krillin, "That's all he does, train. Everyday. All day."

"Yeah," Krillin replied, "That guy has a serious hang up about defeating Goku, doesn't he? I've never met anyone with so much pride, of course he was a Saiyan prince." Terra shook her head _Doesn't excuse anyone for being a complete bastard._

"They look alike, huh?" Bulma stated

Krillin raised an eyebrow, Terra was interested as well, "Vegeta and that mystery boy," Terra flinched as she knew that Trunks was listening too, "I'm not making this up, just take a look."

Terra placed hand on top of Trunks' to calm him, _"Maybe it's just that Saiyans look alike."_ She spoke to him through telepathy.

" _Well I don't want anyone to make similarities between him and I just yet."_ He replied back.

Krillin started to observe both of them, Terra and Trunks tensed up, "Huh, yeah I guess if I squint just right." Krillin answered.

" _Do I really look similar?"_ Trunks spoke, chancing a glance at Vegeta which seemed to be the worst move so far.

"You keep staring, am I so fascinating to you? If you're the Saiyan you claimed to be, certainly you've seen one of our kind before." Vegeta attacked him.

Trunks looked down with a small grin, "Well I haven't." Terra eased up, deciding it best not to stare back at Vegeta for a while. Too suspicious.

"I suppose he might've heard about Goku out in space, and decided to come and meet him here" Tien spoke as Terra eavesdropped on his conversation, "You think that's too much of a stretch?"

"I don't know, Tien," spoke Chiaotzu, who was sitting close by Tien, "He looks like he belongs right here on earth."

Terra sighed, _"How about that ETA, Trunks? Should be soon, right?"_

Trunks nodded, _"Let me see…"_ Trunks lifted his arm and looked at his wrist device again. After a few moments, he got up from the rock he and Terra were sitting on and spoke to the fighters.

"It's been three hours, everyone, Goku should be touching down any minute now."

Bulma jumped from her spot, "Really?!"

The rest of the fighters all look towards the sky as Terra felt a power source incoming and bound for the planet. She smiled, _this has to be the famous Goku, I wonder how strong he really is, from what mother had said about him, he must be insane._

"Yeah he's right!" Shouted Chiaotzu.

"I sense a huge power force coming this way!" Tien informed the group

"It's heading right for us!" Yamcha joined in.

"It sounds like the mystery duo was right on the money where and when Goku would be coming back." Bulma said, as a sound of a space ship was ringing through Terra and Trunks' eardrums.

"That's my dad!" Gohan yelled, "That's his energy, I know it!" Up in the sky Terra could see the metal from the craft of the ship reflect of the sunlight in the sky. He was here.

"DAD!" Gohan cheered excitedly as the ship was making its final descent onto the Earth's surface. It crashed on to the ground not too far from their location and the fighters made a beeline for the landing sight trying to get there as fast as they could. Gohan made it first to the crater as the others gathered around. In the middle was a small space pod, built for one, but no one had left it anytime soon. Terra nervously waited to see the savior she'd heard about all her life, hoping he wasn't injured at all. The pod's door opened agonizingly slow as the crew held their breath to see Goku. And as ungracious as one could be, Goku stumbled out of the pod. He was definitely not what Terra imagined; while Vegeta demanded respect to his authority, Goku seemed to have a lack of that. He was relatively ordinary, with the craziest hair and clothes she'd ever seen. His face was dumbfounded at the sight of his friends cheering and laughing seeing Goku after so long.

"What are you all doing out here in middle of nowhere?" He asked with a very confused expression on his face. His answers were just the continuing cheers of the fighters, with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo who were just staring at the bewildered Saiyan. "Seriously guys, how'd you know where I'd be? It's not like I called ahead."

Bulma turn towards Terra and Trunks and pointed at them, "It was all thanks to these two, and they knew when you were going to arrive too, right down to the minute."

"Yeah dad," Gohan interjected, "They're friends of yours, aren't they?"

Goku stared at the two teenagers; they seemed…familiar, like he'd seen their faces before. The girl wore a black battle jumpsuit with long flowing dark hair with pale skin and blue eyes and the boy wore a jacket over a tank and baggy pants. His hair was a light purple and he also shared her blue eyes but the shape was not the same; hers were more expressive, his were narrower. His skin was tanner than hers, that was for sure and he was only a little bit taller than the girl. Goku was confused, although they seemed familiar, they had never met before.

"Who are you?" He asked the two, a collective gasp fell over the group of fighters.

"Wait a sec," Bulma asked, "You don't know who these two are?"

"Sorry," Goku replied, "I've never met these kids."

"If they're not your friends, how did they find out where and when you'd show up?"

"I don't know," Goku tilted his head to the side lifting a hand to his chin as he contemplated the situation, "Come to think of it, Freiza's ship locked onto my position, I bet they had a pretty good idea when I was going to be coming down. Speaking of Freiza who put him in his place anyway? I felt some crazy energy." He looked over to Piccolo, "Was it you, Piccolo? Or was it you, Vegeta?" He stared at Vegeta who offered nothing to him.

"He was defeated," Piccolo replied, "By this boy, and his father was destroyed by the girl, faster than you could blink."

"Whoa!" Goku looked at the teens, visibly impressed.

"And they can transform into Super Saiyans, just like you." Piccolo continued.

"A Super Saiyan?" Goku stared at them, "You don't say? Wow way to go guys! Congratulations on that!"

Terra blushed and grinned, "My pleasure."

Goku chuckled, "I gotta admit, I'm surprised. Vegeta always said there weren't anymore Saiyans left-"

"FOOL!" Vegeta interrupted, all attention turning to him, "What part about our planet exploding don't you understand?"

Goku stared at Vegeta for a moment before turning to the teenagers. Instead of taking what Vegeta said into consideration, he merely smiled at the duo and continued conversing, "Well I guess it really doesn't matter either way."

"Yes it does matter, mister," Bulma chimed in, her hands on her hips looking sternly at Goku, "I guess you still don't take anything seriously, do you?" _She's still the same mother, fierce and still the same spitfire that make me smile,_ Terra smiled.

"I don't?" Goku tilted his head to the side almost like a puppy who didn't think it did anything wrong.

Trunks stepped up, nudging Terra along with him, "Goku?" He spoke as Goku turned his attention to Trunks, "I uh…we need to have a word with you."

"Okay?" Goku spoke.

"Just the three of us, however" Terra pointed at a piece of land, far from earshot.

Goku looked at them questioningly while the duo nodded. Taking the hint, Goku agreed, he narrowed his eyes on them, "Alright then", and he turned to the location that Terra had pointed out.

"You just met these kids and now you're keeping secrets?" She heard Yamcha scoff behind them.

"Don't worry, Yamcha! I'll be right back!" Goku reassured him, as he, Terra, and Trunks flew towards the open plain. When they were far enough away from the fighters the three Saiyans landed on the plain.

"Here should be good." Terra stated turning to face the men with her.

"Oh I forgot to say it back there," Goku started, "But thanks a lot for taking care of Freiza for me, guess I let him off too easily, huh?"

Terra snorted, "You were supposed to be the one to defeat Freiza and his father. But events seemed to not be going as planned so we stepped in."

"Yeah, Freiza must've been making some real good time in his spaceship. I didn't think he'd beat me back. He didn't learn his lesson after Planet Namek, I would've taught not to mess with Earth." Goku clenched his hands tightly clearly frustrated.

"He landed three hours before you," Trunks stepped into the conversation, "There may have not been an Earth had you not come back."

Goku lifted his head, grinned smugly, "That's what you think! I had a little something up my sleeve."

"Oh is that so?" Trunks asked

"Yeah! It's a trick called Instant Transmission." He winked at the teenagers with a cheerful grin.

Trunks looked startled, "You mean like teleporting?"

"I picked it up from the natives from this planet called Yardrat. I was about to zip down here from my ship and mop up the floor with Freiza, but you two beat me to the punch."

Terra looked shocked, "I had no idea. I didn't realize you had those skills at your disposal. I thought you were too far away to stop him."

Trunks shook his head, "Which means we needlessly changed the course of history, we've muddied the timeline even more by encountering all the others all I had to do was find you."

Terra placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder, "I'm sorry"

Trunks laid a hand on top of hers with a reassuring grin, "It's alright, I didn't know either."

"Wait timeline?" Goku interrupted, "What's going on?"

Trunks turn towards Terra seeking her approval; she nodded and allowed her brother to speak. "I'll explain but first I need you to answer a question: tell me Goku, how well can you control your Saiyan abilities? Are you able to transform at will?"

His face lit up, "Oh, well first I had to be really worked up to change, now I can pretty much do it whenever."

Trunks turned towards him, "Please show me. I would consider it an honor."

Goku looked shocked but Trunks persisted, "I have to know"

Goku grinned, ready to meet his challenge, "Alright then." In that moment he powered up exponentially. An aura began to circle around him as his hair flared up in a golden light. His power fluctuating around him and his hair flowed around his immense energy. _He's impressive, out of this world,_ Terra thought as she stared in awe. He smirked at the gawking teenagers, "This what you had in mind." _He sounds so confident, it's spine tingling and yet at the same time comforting._

Trunks smiled, "Yeah thanks for humoring us."

Terra beamed, "Wow you look exactly like us when we go Super Saiyan."

"So, what do we do now?" Goku asked

"Guess we should return the favor." Trunks nodded towards his sister and they both powered up easily into their Super Saiyan forms radiating the same aura as Goku. Goku was surprised, as here were two young kids at nearly the same level as he was.

"We really do look alike, huh?" Goku said.

Trunks narrowed his eyes on the older Saiyan, "Sorry Goku." Goku gasped as Trunks whipped out his sword at lightning speed and charged for Goku with a battle cry. As he swung his blade at Goku, he stopped before striking his face. Goku seemed unfazed, confusing Trunks beyond comprehension.

"Why didn't you try to dodge my attack?" He asked Goku.

Goku smiled, "I don't sense any evil intentions, I knew you weren't going to hurt me."

Trunks smirked back as he brought the sword back "Oh I see, well this time Goku I'm following through."

"Go right ahead." Goku replied calmly.

Trunks and Terra watched as Goku stick out his index finger and watched as he placed all his power on it. It flared in the same aura as the one already circling him. Trunks charged forward again trying to strike down Goku where he stood but no matter how fast or hard he hit him, Goku blocked every single one. Trunks let down one last blow, but again he failed in making any hit on the other Saiyan. Seeing that he was exactly who he was supposed to be, Trunks stopped and settled on the ground. He threw his sword in the air and powered down to his regular form. Terra followed suit, _no reason for me to test him, he's the one._

"Awesome," Trunks stated with awe, "People told me you were amazing, but you're even better than that."

Goku powered down as well with a grin and relaxed expression on his face. Trunks leaned a little back to let his sword fall into his scabbard with ease.

Terra smirked, "And you call me dramatic." She joked.

Trunks ignored her joke and continued on, "The sword you parried sliced through Freiza like he was butter."

Goku smiled, "Well I guess you weren't trying your hardest against me."

"But now I know that we can trust you, Goku. It's time for me to come clean." Trunks paused as he thought about the words he was about to say very carefully, finally deciding on something after a few moments, "The stuff I'm about to tell you is…sensitive, all of this has to remain strictly between us."

Goku nodded, "Fair enough, what you say won't go any further. I can keep a secret with the best of them."

Trunks continued, "Well we both arrived here in a Time Machine from a point twenty years in the future."

Goku's eyes widened, "Wait, are you serious?! You travelled BACK from the future?!"

Trunks nodded, "That's right, and my name is Trunks," He motioned towards Terra, "This is my twin sister Terra," she offered a small wave.

"A twin huh? Could've sworn you two were something of an item." Goku chuckled.

Both Trunks and Terra winced, "Ew gross no!" Terra yelled. Goku just kept on laughing until Trunks cleared his throat as his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Well um, Vegeta's right, when there aren't any other Saiyans left. It's kind of ironic because he's our father."

Goku yelped in surprise, "What?! So someone has two kids with Vegeta?! And they're you two?!" He blinked his eyes hoping he was hearing this correctly, and inspected the children, "Oh man, I can totally see it now. Vegeta's a daddy? That's nuts."

"Not for another two years," Terra cut in, "But yeah basically."

"Wow that blows my mind." Goku looked back to see Vegeta's frowning face.

Trunks cleared his throat "Actually that isn't what we came back in time to tell you. We need your help, Goku." Goku turned back with a curious expression on his face, "Three years from now, on the twelfth of May, sometime around ten in the morning, on an island nine miles off of South City, they will make themselves known to the world. They're a pair of monstrosities far more powerful than the Earth has ever seen."

Goku narrowed his eyes on Trunks, "That bad huh? Aliens maybe?"

Trunks shook his head, "No, some kind of hybrid between man and machine. Androids born right here on Earth, and the man who created them was none other than the Red Ribbon Army's resident lunatic, Dr. Gero."

Goku was shocked, "Dr. Gero? But how can that be? I wiped out the Red Ribbon Army. I'm sure of it."

"I know," Trunks replied, "You crushed the Red Ribbon Army itself years ago. However, Dr. Gero survived and carried on with his research."

Goku looked at the twins with concern, "So what's he after? Is it that old 'I'm gonna take over the world' thing again?"

"Knowing him, probably." Trunks continued, "He'd never issue demands but it lines with what he pursued back in the day. Gero got what was coming to him, though, he created those two Androids to terrorize mankind but the first person they killed was the doctor himself. They delight in chaos and destruction and with their inventor gone, no one knows how to call them off."

Goku crossed his arms, "Well, you're a Super Saiyan, Trunks, and so is your sister. You two dealt with Freiza easily, like he was nobody, so if these things are trouble than they must be."

Trunks lowered his head, "Yes, they are. I tried to take them down myself but it didn't work, I fought as hard as I could. In the end, I was lucky to escape in one piece."

"You acted foolishly." Terra criticized her brother; "Our mother would've been displeased with you dying on her."

"Why'd you go into the fight alone? Two against one? Wouldn't it be better if you had Terra with you, if she's as powerful as you wouldn't that help." Goku asked.

Terra took this moment to defend herself, "I'd love to help him, Goku, but Trunks here refuses for me to fight if he believes it's too much."

Trunks yelled at his sister, "We've lost too many! I'm not losing you to those monsters as well!"

Terra retaliated, "I'm not made of tissue paper! I'm half Saiyan like you!"

"Wait!" Goku interrupted, the teenagers stopping their small argument and turned their heads towards him, "What do you mean 'lost too many'? What about the others?"

Trunks stared at the ground, "…They're gone. Goku, Terra and I are the only warriors left alive twenty years from now. In three years, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, even our father, Vegeta, they will all fighting the Androids."

Terra cut in, "You're son is the only one who manages to get away. It's Gohan who teaches both me and Trunks the ways of the warrior: how to fight like a Saiyan and how to die like one." Her head lowered _Oh Gohan…_

"With Piccolo dead and gone in my time," Trunks picked up, "The Dragon Balls and the wishes I could use to bring your friends back to life, they no longer exist." Trunks growled and clenched his fists, "DAMMIT! We can't do it and we are the only ones left! And I don't want to lose you Terra! I REFUSE TO!" Terra's eyes softened as her brother was recalling the painful memories they both shared.

"Trunks wait," Goku spoke out, "What about me? Why am I not helping you out? I guess the Androids get to me too?"

Terra shook her head, "They don't" She stated plainly, "You never battle." Goku looked at her bewildered and unsure of what she meant. "Not long after the present, Goku, you're going to come down with an illness. It's going to be the death of you."

Goku cringed as Terra continued, "It's a virus that attacks your heart, a microscopic foe that even a Super Saiyan can't overpower."

"A heart virus? And a Senzu bean can't make it better?" Goku questioned, "It's just not fair, I mean why do I have to miss the fight?"

Trunks stared at Goku, confused by his emotion, "The part that upsets you the most is that you won't get to face the Androids. So you mean you aren't afraid of them at all?"

"Well sure, they sound like monsters," Goku replied, "but it would be a great chance to see what I'm made of, and I'm going to miss out."

Trunks grinned at Goku, "You are truly the caliber of warrior I was hoping you'd be. Gohan and my mom weren't exaggerating about you in the least." Trunks pulled a small vial of pills out of one of his jacket's pockets and handed it towards Goku, "When the symptoms appear, use this vial."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"The medicine you'll need," Terra explained, "The virus you'll come down with is incurable now but in twenty years we've pretty much have it licked. Use that vial like we told you, and you'll be fine."

Goku spread a wide smile on his face, "That's great news! Aw thanks you guys! I just wished you'd save me the expense and told me from the start."

"Well honestly," Trunks said, "I shouldn't be messing around with history, actively trying to change the future, like I am. But with the future what it is…" Trunks looked at Goku straight in his eyes, "Now I'm sure, you'll keep everything from going so wrong, Goku. Mom knows it too, she kept telling me if she didn't believe in you she wouldn't have worked so hard on the Time Machine."

"Whoa! Hold on there just a second!" Goku said, "Your mom's the one who built your Time Machine? So that means she must be a genius just like…"

Trunks blushed, "Right"

Terra smirked and pointed behind Goku, "She's our mom."

Goku yelped and collapsed onto the ground to the teenagers surprise, "So Vegeta and Bulma…!?"

Terra chuckled nervously, "Well I didn't think it was that bad."

"No no! It's cool," Goku picked himself off the ground, "Wow out of all your future news, this one takes the cake. I always figured Bulma and Yamcha would settle down one of these days, but her and Vegeta? I can't even wrap my head around that one."

Terra cleared her throat, "Well she got tired of Yamcha 'playing the field', I think she called it, so she finally kicked him out on his ear. Anyhow they broke up and there was Vegeta, she told us how he'd always looked so lonesome. It was kind of spur of the moment and they never did get married, you know how she can be."

Goku turned back to see the two people in question, "Still the two of them? I never would've guessed. Though I suppose it does sound like what Bulma would do, now that you've said it."

Trunks turned his face in the same direction as Goku and grinned, "We were just a babies when our father died and I don't remember a thing about him. Meeting him today was pretty interesting to say the least." _Interesting would not be my choice of words, Trunks, more like annoying and completely infuriating._ Trunks stepped towards Goku and pleaded with him, "Please Goku! Don't say anything! About any of the stuff I told you but especially about that! If you mention it and things end up getting weird between the two of them, Terra and I might blip out of existence, because they won't…well…won't…you know…"

"Do the dance with no pants?" Terra added lightly.

"Yeah…that." Trunks blushed brightly as Terra giggled at her brother.

"Right," Goku agreed, "It's our secret."

Trunks smiled, his blush fading away, "That about covers it, I guess we should be getting back to the future pretty soon and tell my mom I finally got to meet the one and only Goku."

"Right and tell her thanks for the medicine too," Goku played with the vial, throwing it in the air and catching it, "This oughta shake things up, don't you think?"

Terra smirked, "Yeah with you in the game this time around, we might have a chance of winning this fight."

"So is this goodbye?" Goku asked the twins

Trunks replied, "Honestly, I don't know. It takes us months to charge up the Time Machine for a round trip, but if we can stay out of harms way when it's ready, then you can count on seeing me again. In three years time."

"Alright, then you two be sure to make it back. Meanwhile I'll be training nonstop for the next three years to make sure it's worth your trip."

Trunks and Terra grinned and gave Goku a thumbs up before flying off towards the landing site of their Time Machine. It wasn't too far from them and when they would take to the skies they'd be sure to see the gang once again before heading back.

"Father sure was intriguing." Trunks said to his sister as he prepared to controls to go back to the future.

"Not really. I don't think Vegeta is very interested in us, even if we are Saiyans."

"Well mom did say he was pretty prideful." He replied

"Understatement of the century." She answered flatly.

"Oh come on. You can't be that mad at him for pressing your buttons, if that were the case, you'd have killed me ages ago."

"Who's to say I haven't tried yet?" She smirked

"Oh haha, Terra. Very funny," Plugging in the coordinates Trunks motioned Terra to climb aboard the Time Machine, "The machine is ready, hurry up we gotta check up on mom."

Terra nodded, "Right." She flew up into the seat that she barely managed to share with Trunks as the lid closed and the machine started to lift up into the sky. From above the ground Terra and Trunks could see the fighters along with their mother and father standing next to Goku, curious as to what transpired among them moments ago.

Trunks looked at his father, _Father, you're just like mom described. Powerful, full of pride, and so distant and lonelier than you may ever know. Please survive what's coming._

Terra eyed her mother with soft eyes reflecting unshed tears, _Mother, good luck to you. Be strong. If I remember anything about our births, it won't be an easy life for you in the coming years, but this time you will have your friends to help._

They waved from the cockpit as they eventually travelled back in a flash to their terrifying world.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 is up! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. Prevent the Onslaught

_**Well I'm going on vacation soon so I thought I should upload a chapter or two before I go! Remember to Read and Review! All feedback is appreciated!**_

* * *

The island was covered in smoke and fire. Eerily silent, Trunks and Terra watched from afar the aftermath of such destruction that they're time was known for. They'd only just arrived back into the past, barely surviving the few months of recharging the fuel for another round trip back in time. Their mother wasn't the biggest fan on them returning back in a warzone from another timeline, but after some convincing and reassurances, Bulma allowed her children to take another risk. Once returning to the past, however, they were shocked to see that the island that they had spoken about was now almost destroyed.

"Well from the looks of it, I'd say we were too late, Trunks." Terra looked at her brother with softened eyes.

Trunks examined the city with thoughtful eyes, "I don't see Goku or any of Dr. Gero's Androids anywhere."

"None at all? Are you certain?" Terra asked.

"No, nothing"

Terra clenched her jaw and fists, "Dammit! We didn't fix anything! We've tried to go back further in the Time Machine but now we have barely enough fuel to get home as it is if we intend to go even more backwards to prevent this!"

"I know, Terra," Trunks held her hand to calm her down, "Besides the Time Machine isn't very precise, there's no guarantee we'd land in the right place."

Terra sighed, loosening her tight hold on her body, "I know, but we have to do something. We can't just return home with bad news."

Just then, the teenagers felt a disturbance of energy far from the island in question, "Did you feel that, Trunks?"

"Yeah, energy," He replied, "and from the feel of it somebody's fighting."

Terra smiled, "Well now, I didn't come all this way to be a spectator. I say we crash the party."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Trunks said, "They've must've chosen a different location." Trunks and Terra powered up and flew towards the energy in question. Only time would tell if they were right after all. However their answers would be found as they were passing by a sight with a numerous amounts craters.

"Trunks! Look over here!" Terra yelled. Trunks and Terra abruptly stopped midflight to look at what were probably grounds of a fight. "Is it too late to stop and investigate?"

Trunks grunted his approval, "Let's see what they were up to…" Trunks' voice wandered off as Terra looked at him quite puzzled by his reaction.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Terra saw that his eyes were focused on something on the ground and followed his line of sight. She was shocked to see the face of an Android littered on the battlefield, "killed" in the fighting. However it wasn't the fact that it was dead that shocked the pair of them. They landed softly on the ground to get a closer inspection and their assumption was confirmed.

"NO! That's an Android?!" Trunks exclaimed

"I've never seen anything like it! This isn't one of the two we fought!" Terra added.

Trunks shook his head, a hand brushing through his lavender hair in frustration, "I thought we had warned them but now…even I don't know what we're up against."

Terra stared at the ground furiously, "It's wrong! This isn't how things should have happened!" In that instant, an explosion nearby sounded off, smoke rising from its epicenter. The two teens ears perked up and their eyes watched it from the distance.

"Terra! The battle must still be going on! We have to help them." Trunks looked at his sister.

Terra nodded in approval, "Right, I'll go dark. You take the lead."

Both teens hurried towards the fight hoping that they weren't too late…

* * *

They raced as fast as they could, Terra taking the stealthy approach as she usually would and Trunks taking the battle head on. As the others' body shapes began to appear, Terra veered off and snuck around the canyon's many rock formations. Trunks however stayed the course and as soon as he was close enough he stopped suddenly. His energy had alerted everyone there, as his father and the remaining fighters, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien were all present and looking at him.

"Trunks is here?" Piccolo asked. Trunks looked to see the Super Saiyan form of his father look startled at him, he could only imagine what the elder Saiyan was thinking. _So I must already be born then, at least that part of the timeline has been correct so far,_ Trunks thought to himself. Looking down in the canyon he could see the face of an Android that was still active. One of his hands was severed but he could see this monstrosity's head contained a human brain. _What could that be for? This one is different too._

"Is this the Android you've been fighting with?" Trunks asked with caution, "I don't get it, he isn't one of the Androids from my time!"

"What?" Vegeta asked, "If this isn't one of those Androids you've warned us about, the what is?"

Trunks looked down in defeat, "I wish I knew the answer to that."

Piccolo looked completely flabbergasted, "So who have we been battling?"

Trunks gasped audibly as Krillin joined the conversation, "Wait, what did he say? Who is this guy?"

Tien looked completely shocked, "What's…going on?"

There was shock and horror around the group of warriors, the silence was broken however by a certain Saiyan Prince.

"No! Nonsense! There's no denying this thing is an Android, you think that's just a coincidence?" Trunks didn't reply to his father's outrage instead he could only keep his eyes locked on the Android in question.

"Why does it matter if they don't look like the Androids of the future?" Krillin asked, "Oh sure we may have changed history a little, but what's the big deal? The whole point of this battle was to change the future, maybe this is one of the changes."

"I hope you're right." Tien added, uncertainty laced within his voice.

When all was starting to clear up, the sound of an aerial vehicle was making its way towards the battleground.

"Hey Gohan," Krillin said, "Am I crazy or is that Bulma?"

Trunks thoughts were disrupted hearing that his mother was near the battlefield. He turned towards the ship that was incoming, "It's too dangerous! Stay away!"

The Android stared at the fighters and grinned wildly, "I was serious to say that you wouldn't win! Once I'm gone number 17 and 18 will be here to avenge me!"

"Number 17?" Piccolo said

"Number 18?" Vegeta echoed

The Android prepared to fire as a shadowed being emerged from the rocks. Terra knew she couldn't stop the blast, it was too large but she busted into action regardless.

"MOTHER! NO!" She screamed. She didn't see the rest of the fighters turn to her outcry in shock as the blast erupted around them. Trunks rushed to his sister to help. The ship was falling apart from what they could see and they both grabbed as many bodies out as they could, shielding them from the blast. As the dust settled and the sky was visible for both siblings to see, Terra looked down at the body she saved: It was her mother and in a sling on her back was a sapphire-eyed baby girl. _Oh mom! Why did you take me?! I could've gotten killed if it weren't for…me saving myself…weird…,_ Terra contemplated. Her thoughts were disturbed by a shrill cry, she looked over and saw Trunks carrying his younger self in his arms, a little uncomfortable by the situation. Terra looked down at her mother again as she let out an audible gasp, "Whoa, am I lucky or what?" Bulma asked herself, relieved the blast was gone, she looked around frantically as she realized one of her children was not in her arms or near her person.

"Where'd Trunks go? Baby where'd you-" She looked behind her to see the mystery boy from the future cradling him in one arm, she sighed again in relief, "There you are!" she turned to her back to see the blue eyes of her baby daughter examining her, "And you my darling little Terra, Earth's little princess!" Bulma raised her head to see the two teens from the future sitting next to each other; she smiled at them, "Thank you both, I owe you guys one. Or two." Trunks was startled by what she said as he thought to himself why a certain person wasn't here either. Looking to the sky with narrow angry eyes, he saw the Saiyan Prince in question, paying little mind to the woman who birthed him two heirs. Terra looked at him too, she was not too surprised that this happened to be perfectly honest but nonetheless she was pretty pissed.

"Dammit!" Vegeta swore, "Where'd he go? That cowardly little rat!"

Terra snorted and whispered in Trunks' ear, "It seems fatherhood has not softened the beast's soul."

Krillin and Gohan joined them shortly asking about Bulma's health and whether or not she had been harmed in the attack.

"Never been better!" She replied, "Our mysterious duo saved the day!"

"Good thing" Krillin smiled

"No kidding," Gohan added.

However, Trunks and Terra never strayed their glares away from Vegeta. Terra could feel Trunks' anger fluctuate his power level; it would get like this very similarly to when he would be facing the Androids.

"He's not getting away that easily!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks let out a grunt of frustration as he flew up into the sky to confront his would-be father. Blocking his line of sight Trunks narrowed his eyes on the proud Prince, angrier than one ought to be. Terra stayed on the side lines, this was going to be a harsh wake up call for Trunks, and he needed to face this one himself.

"You!" Trunks accused, "They were in trouble and you didn't even lift up a finger to help them out!"

Vegeta looked unfazed, "Clearly." He stated simply as if he never cared.

"Don't you care about your children and their mother!?" Trunks yelled

Vegeta gave a mocking laugh, "Ha! Should I? They're weaklings who only serve to get in my way." The two of them glared at each other hard, not standing down when Vegeta flew into Trunks' face and said coldly, "Never question me, whelp." The feeling of his icy demeanor left Trunks completely devoid of feeling except for the one that made him feel petrified. _What did mom see in this guy?_ He asked himself. Terra saw the entire encounter, it left her blood boiling, no one threatened her brother like that and lived to tell the tale. _If he wants to play the bad guy, then I'll play it too,_ she smirked.

"So that crazy old guy's an Android?" Bulma asked, "Because his brain was totally on display." Baby Trunks' interrupted her screaming, however, making Krillin pick up the conversation.

"Yeah he was an Android, why?" Krillin asked.

After trying to settle Trunks down, Bulma continued, "That's weird, Dr. Gero was always human before." Terra turned her head from Trunks to her young mother with a puzzled expression.

"You're serious?" Terra asked Bulma.

Her mother turned her head towards Terra, "Yeah I've seen him in Science journals. I can't believe he's an Android now, I wonder if he converted himself." Trunks started wailing again as Bulma paid attention to her infant boy, "You're Mister Grumpy today aren't you?"

 _Dr. Gero, he's alive?_ Terra thought to herself.

"HEY!" Krillin shouted in the direction of the Future Trunks, "Bulma says that really old looking Android was really Dr. Gero."

All the other fighters who weren't near the conversation at hand soon had their curiosity piqued.

"That was him?" Trunks asked softly. He knew he wasn't going to get any answers by floating above them, so he made his way down, along with the others, to talk to Bulma about the mysterious Dr. Gero. As she explained what she had saw, Vegeta took this time to interrupt her.

"No! That can't possibly be Dr. Gero," He said, "Quit spouting nonsense, Woman."

 _Oh he's about to feel my wrath if he crosses one more line,_ Terra thought to herself.

"Call it what you want," Bulma narrowed her eyes on Vegeta, "The photographs in the journals don't lie, and I'm sure that's the same guy I saw in those journals."

Baby Trunks continued to wail, as Bulma tried calm him down, looking at Vegeta who was visibly frustrated by the constant crying, "Ugh stop frowning at him!" Vegeta grunted at Bulma in disgust as Baby Terra who had been quiet up until now caught sight of her father's frown and started to giggle raising her hands to grasp the Saiyan prince. He turned his nose up away from the child, disgusted that he was able to make two worthless half-breeds in the first place, including a girl. The girl scowled at her father and let out the loudest scream any person on Earth had ever heard. The fighters covered their ears instantly, wincing at the damage that baby Terra had caused them.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! TERRA IS USUALLY MORE WELL BEHAVED WHEN YOU DON'T GIVE HER SUCH MEAN EXPRESSIONS! NOW THEY'RE BOTH CRYING!"

Vegeta was just about at his wits end when an ebony haired lady stepped in front of him and towards Bulma. She grabbed her younger self and gently rocked her side to side, singing a small tune to the infant. Her voice was heavenly, as if the world stopped and all anger just flowed away. Her baby form looked entranced by this lady and immediately fell asleep, relaxing in her embrace.

Terra turned towards Bulma again and handed her the baby, "There. She should be quiet now."

Bulma stood paralyzed, as did everyone around her, "Wow, do you babysit?"

Terra shrugged, "Something like that, but please continue, Bulma. We need as much information as we can."

Bulma placed baby Terra in her sling, "Uh huh, well, us scientists can be a very contrary bunch, everybody agreed that Dr. Gero was a genius, well also that he was a humongous jerk." Finally calming down the Trunks in her arms, Vegeta turned towards the older version of his son with a fury that was only the calm before the storm.

"Everything that you told us has been wrong!" He accused his son, "What the hell are you playing at? You said that Dr. Gero had been killed off by his own damned Androids. And the ones we fought weren't the Androids were they?"

 _Okay line crossed,_ Terra thought to herself as she placed herself in Vegeta's line of fire , "Hey listen here, tightwad, you better simmer your ass down. He didn't know that the timeline would change this drastically, so why don't you do what you do best and ruin someone else's life."

He glared darkly at Terra, "I don't ruin, I destroy. I may not destroy your life if you keep your pretty mouth shut, Girl."

She chuckled, an icy grin replacing her features, "You've already done that, but maybe I can get some satisfaction in destroying yours." An aura was raised around Terra, but was shocking to all around her is that although they knew she was powerful, she didn't give off any energy reads. Trunks grabbed Terra's shoulder and shook her violently, if he didn't he knew she'd go on a rampage.

"Let it go, it's not worth it," Terra reluctantly stepped back but still returning her glare towards Vegeta. He wasn't backing down either; he smirked at her with a knowing victory under his belt.

"It's true," Trunks spoke, "Events are unfolding differently than I thought they would, and our messing with the past is probably what's responsible."

"He mentioned number 17 and 18," Piccolo interrupted, "Those are the two from your future, aren't they? Quickly now! Tell us what they look like, we can't afford to be careless any longer." Terra looked at her brother, showing her support through her gaze.

"Yeah, I guess so," Trunks started, "Number 17 is a young man with long black hair and a scarf tied around his neck. 18 is a girl, blonde hair to her shoulders, if she wasn't evil I might call her cute."

Terra snorted, "But nowhere near as lovely as me."

Krillin spoke out, "A girl? I wasn't expecting that."

Terra narrowed her eyes on Krillin, "You weren't huh? What you think girls can't fight on par with the boys."

Krillin was frantic with a response, "Oh no! I didn't mean to make you upset! I just wouldn't expect you know, a girl Android." He rubbed his neck with a nervous laugh.

"They both wear earrings," Trunks continued, "So that should help you identify them, and their eyes are as cold as ice."

"Right, and do they also absorb power through their hands?" Piccolo asked. Terra and Trunks turned back to him with a confused expression, they hadn't heard of such things.

"Absorb? No, these are much worse." Terra answered.

"These Androids' power lasts forever." Trunks finished.

Vegeta clenched his fist and growled in frustration, "No! Infinite power is a myth! You're just too weak."

Terra snarled at Vegeta, "Wanna repeat that?" Her ki flaring with such bright blue glow, it almost made her hair resemble her mother's, "I bet you wouldn't last an entire battle against them."

Vegeta sneered, "I'd last longer than you."

"Hey!" Piccolo yelled, "Both of you hotheads can settle this later, we need to find the Androids and stop wasting time on your squabbles."

"Yeah well we can argue about their specs later, where's Goku?" Trunks asked Krillin.

"Well you remember that heart disease you and your friend told us about," Krillin replied, Terra and Trunks nodded, "Turns out he only came down with it now."

Terra looked puzzled, "But he should have came down with that six months after we left!"

Trunks was disheartened by the news, "So the original timeline has really been thrown off that far.

Vegeta focused his attention on Bulma, Terra could see a momentary break of his frown as he looked almost desperately at her, "Woman, tell me you know the location of Dr. Gero's laboratory. I'm sure he's heading back there as we speak."

Bulma brought a hand to her chin as she contemplated for a moment, "Hmm, well I think it's in the mountains by North City. At least that's where it used to be. Rumor has it that he converted some empty cave into a secret hideout."

"How on Earth are we gonna catch up to him now that we've been standing here talking?" Krillin asked in annoyance.

"Stop being dense," Vegeta smirked as he looked at the small warrior, "No one actually saw him fly into the distance."

"Wait he's invisible?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta looked at him with an indifferent expression, "No, he's fleeing on foot and using the terrain to stay out of sight. The mad doctor couldn't have made it far."

"I see," Piccolo said, "so you're saying that we still have plenty of time to beat Gero back to his lair and destroy those two Androids before he has a chance to activate them."

Vegeta grinned wickedly, "Nothing so cowardly for this Saiyan Prince. The moment Gero activates those two Androids, I'm taking them on! That chunky one barely put up a fight, I demand a worthier opponent."

 _Is this guy for real?_ Terra thought to herself. She saw her brother stand in front of Vegeta blocking his escape as he tried to take off.

"No! You can't!" Trunks yelled, "Listen you don't understand how powerful the Androids really are! Piccolo's right, we should destroy them now, it might be the only chance that we might get."

Vegeta paid him no mind and flew up into the air, with Trunks following close by and intercepting the Prince once again, "Wait! If you're gonna fight them no matter what, wait until Goku is feeling better. You can't do it by yourself!"

"Why would I wait for that miserable low class?" Vegeta asked in disgust, "I am every bit the warrior he is, are you really that blind? There's no way that commoner's Super Saiyan powers exceed mine! I am royalty! Now get out of my way!" Vegeta stormed off quickly in the direction of North City leaving a completely wrecked Trunks who was conflicted on his feelings towards his father. Terra floated above to place her hands on her brother's shoulders.

"Hey," She said tenderly, "I'm here for you." She embraced him softly placing her lips on his cheek.

Trunks smiled and patted her back, "I'm okay, let's just get this over with." Terra released her brother as they settled near the ground.

Tien stared at the young girl with her friend, he could see the hurt in their eyes though he couldn't place why, "Idiot! What is he thinking?" he said.

Piccolo looked over to Tien with a blank stare, "Vegeta has figured out how to become a Super Saiyan. For all we know, he is stronger than Goku now. Maybe we can take care of this all on our own like he says."

Terra shook her head, "Don't forget, we can turn Super Saiyan as well."

Trunks nodded in approval, "Yeah, when I fought the Androids at my full power up I didn't stop them, not even close, I barely slowed them down. I may not like him but I won't let my father face them alone." Trunks blasted off in desperation to follow Vegeta, leaving Terra stunned. _He blew our cover! Dammit I guess it's too late now!_

"Trunks! Wait up!" Terra blasted off after him, leaving an almost stunned and completely surprised audience behind them. Bulma especially was quite confused going over the words they had just stated, _Father, Trunks?_

"What did that boy say? Something about his 'father'? And the girl? 'Trunks'? What's going on?" She asked. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Piccolo stared at Bulma, "It's time to be told the truth, Bulma. About those teenagers' heritage" He pointed at both baby Trunks and Terra, "You're their mother and Vegeta's their father. They are who those babies will be when they grow up."

Bulma shrieked, "What!?"

The rest of the fighters were shocked, completely. "No way!" Gohan shouted.

Bulma examined her children trying to connect the dots, "Wait so you're telling me that…" she trailed off.

"Well now that you mention it, there is a crazy resemblance." Krillin stammered. "Well I guess that's got that cleared up. The fact Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and Terra is completely terrifying makes a lot of sense now."

Bulma stared at her children, from Trunks' natural scowl to Terra's bright and happy demeanor, she couldn't believe the words she was hearing; these children would be capable warriors. "Whoa, sounds like you're going to grow up to be a scrappy young man, huh Trunks?" He cooed in response, "That's good to know, mommy was worried that you might be taking after your daddy." She smiled while looking over her shoulder at her daughter, "You on the other hand, little princess, you're going to be a pain in your daddy's side that's for sure, but at least you'll stand up for yourself."

* * *

Finally catching up to their father, Terra and Trunks stayed on his heel in order to keep up with the Prince. Trunks was gritting his teeth thinking about his father, he was completely devoid of any emotion except anger and blood thirst. It was kind of hard to imagine for Trunks why his mother would even pick such a man, but perhaps it wasn't something she planned on. Unfortunately this didn't seem to be the case considering that when Trunks once asked about his father, his mother replied that he was a proud and hard man, but still cared about his family despite the fact he never truly showed it.

"Planning to tag along all the way there, huh?" He heard his father speak.

Terra sneered, "So what if we are? Maybe we may even beat you there."

Vegeta chuckled, "We'll see." He shouted as he let his power level rise in his Super Saiyan form and flew off at high speed.

Terra growled, "Like hell if I'm letting that bastard get away from me!" She yelled and powered up into her Super Saiyan form leaving Trunks behind. Trunks, not one for letting Terra run off on her own rampage, charged forward after her going Super Saiyan as well.

Vegeta glanced behind him to see the teenagers still on his tail, both radiating golden auras. _Oh right, the gutsy brats can turn Super Saiyan as well, can't they? My blood coursing through their veins prevents them from being total wastes._ He bolted to get away from the future representation of his children, with Terra and Trunks following close to prevent anything messy from happening. As the minutes passed, all three eventually had to power down as flying was taking too much energy away from them. Terra was glaring at Vegeta with intense hatred; she wanted to cause this man so much pain, just to take him down a notch. His pride and arrogance was completely insufferable, _he's such a selfish shortsighted fool! I have to stop him from activating the Androids whatever the cost._

"Why do you insist on following me?" Vegeta asked condescendingly, "What are you going to tattle to mommy? Get out of here!"

"I'll turn around," Trunks replied, "As soon as you promise not to fight the Androids."

"So what do you plan to do once I track down that laboratory?" Vegeta smiled wickedly, "Will you destroy the sleeping Androids even if you have to go through me?"

"If I have to," Trunks said, "But I'll say it again, 17 and 18 are more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Ha, don't you get it? Saying that to a _real_ Saiyan makes him want to fight these creatures more. Now you could make yourself more useful and tell me where to find this damned place."

"It's like talking to a wall with you!" Trunks exasperated.

Vegeta chuckled, when all of a sudden, a shadow appeared above him, the form of his daughter flying at his speed and completely on top of him. Vegeta tried to push in front of her but she matched him up with the same speed and a hard stare. He had to admit, this girl had more guts than her brother, showing off a more Saiyan appearance than him as well, but that didn't mean he would show any mercy for her as he tried to lead his children to the lab. Terra, however was not going to take no for an answer.

"Hey old-timer!" She shouted, catching Vegeta's furious glare, "Think fast." She twirled in the air, purposefully hitting Vegeta and blasting forward with shocking speed.

Enraged, Vegeta yelled chasing after his daughter, "You will pay for that, whelp!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" She bolted away with Vegeta on her six. Trunks however was struggling to keep up with them. He rolled his eyes, _It's like dealing with children when it comes to these two, I now understand why mom insists on calling Terra a Saiyan princess._

* * *

After flying and chasing after each other, Vegeta was impressed; this girl was faster than any Saiyan he'd ever known. This didn't excuse her reckless behavior. She was such a headstrong and stubborn girl; it was infuriating to know that this would be his daughter in the future. _She doesn't know her place, and when she finally realizes it, she will wish she'd lain off a long time ago._ A feeling in the energy around them alerted the small group of Saiyans, stopping them in their tracks.

"That energy.." Trunks started. Terra blasted off in its direction not wasting anytime. Vegeta followed suit with Trunks close behind. Terra spotted the source of where the energy came from, whilst also seeing a small cave in the landscape nearby.

"There that's it!" Terra pointed out, Vegeta zoomed passed her with Trunks at her side. They both dived for the cave seeing that the other fighters were already there.

"Stand aside I'll make short work of this." Piccolo ordered Tien and Krillin.

"Thus saving me the trouble." Vegeta chimed in. The fighters looked behind them to see Vegeta and his future children behind him. Piccolo didn't pay them any mind as he prepared a blast to take down the metal door that concealed the Doctor and his Androids inside.

"You'll leave them alone if you know what's good for you, Namekian." Vegeta warned Piccolo.

"No," Trunks interjected, "Destroy it. If you let him activate those Androids, we're done for. Please just trust me on this!"

"Shut up you!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Terra retaliated.

"Terra! LAY OFF!" Trunks shouted at his sister, his eyes staring into hers, they were speaking volumes. Shimmering with unshed tears and fear, he didn't want his sister to fall victim to her own father. She huffed and crossed her arms, frustrated by her brother's reaction, _I'm not weak, and he doesn't need to protect me._ It was after their yelling match ended when they finally heard the voice of Dr. Gero.

"I'm ordering you, Number 17!" He yelled through the door.

Terra and Trunks both turned wide eyed, _No, it can't be…we're too late._

"17? Did you hear that?" Krillin stammered. "That means the Androids are awake."

Vegeta raised a hand in the direction of the door, "Idiots! Out of my way!"

"Don't do it!" Trunks tried to be the voice of reason, "We need to get out of here as far as we can! We have to wait until Goku is better. If you fight them now there's no way you can win!"

"YES I CAN!" Vegeta shouted as he sent a large blast to the door, effectively destroying it. When the blast finally settled down, the contents behind the door were revealed and it all became a little too real for Terra in that instant. _There they are, the same as before, just seeing them makes my blood turn cold._

"A young man, with long black hair, and a scarf tied around his neck," Vegeta repeated Trunks' words as he examined the Androids, "17, just as you described. 18, blonde, not unattractive. Are these smirking children the ones you came back in time to warn us about, Trunks." Terra frowned, she knew that Vegeta acknowledging his son would make Trunks more hopeful.

"Yes." Trunks replied simply.

"Wait," Krillin said, "Those tow are 17 and 18, they're just-"

"Just because they look harmless doesn't mean you should let your guard down." Terra warned.

"Those are the worst villains the world will ever know." Trunks added.

17 stared at them, cold as ever, with a smirk to match his personality.

"Here are those meddling friends of Goku I warned you about a moment ago, they'll put up a fight." Gero spoke to the Androids, "They destroyed number 19 and almost got me as well."

"There was a 19," 17 spoke calmly to Gero, it made Terra shake in fear and hatred, "Did you build that one after us?"

"Yes," Gero gritted out.

"Interesting. And then number 19 made you into an Android, I'm guessing. And was it an energy absorption model?"

"Yes that's correct."

"But that doesn't make any sense," 18 chimed in, her serene yet icy voice made Terra clench her fists, "Why use the older tech on a more recent Android? Maybe you found perpetual energy models, like us, too powerful to boss around."

"Maybe." Gero answered, his voice wavering.

"That's why they'd be even more weak."

Krillin was the first to speak up out of the fighters, "He can't control them?" He looked at Terra who gave a look of complete and total anger.

"What I built and why is irrelevant, now destroy them before they wise up and run away." Gero ordered them.

"How about you shut up," 17 replied coldly, "We will fight when we feel like it."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Gero demanded.

18 smiled and walked over to another pod in the laboratory, "Number 16, huh? It's another perpetual energy model, right? Yet different from 17 and me somehow. It's much bigger than the two of us, I wonder what else is different."

"YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT CONTAINER! I'M WARNING YOU, 18!" Gero screamed at her, "STEP BACK! DON'T EVEN TOUCH IT!"

Terra snuck a glance at Trunks, he was so shocked he was trembling. She couldn't help but sympathize with her brother.

"Well how about that," 17 said, "Let's make our acquaintance, Sister."

"Mechanical fools! Both of you!" Gero yelled, "Are you trying to destroy the planet is that what you want?!"

"Did he just say destroy the planet?" Krillin asked.

"What does he mean?" Tien said in disbelief.

"You know, since the three of them are arguing, it might be best to get out of here."

"You might as well," Vegeta spoke out, "I'm the only one who won't be beaten into a pulp."

Terra focused her attention on the Androids again, watching them interact with their creator.

"It wasn't mere disobedience that made me turn 16 off," Gero said, "He's a dangerous failure!" 17 looked over to 18, obviously letting her have the go ahead. "Don't do it! Stop you fool!" Gero ran over to halt the situation any further, grabbing 18's arm. She didn't struggle, instead she lifted the arm in question and replied with, "Hey, watch where you put your hands on a young lady." She elbowed Gero to the ground as landed with a large thud. She encircled the pod with curiosity and grazed her hand around it.

"I'm surprised you've help onto to 16 so long, considering that he's dangerous," She said, "It looks like you dismantled everything earlier than him."

"I intended to give him a complete overhaul!" Gero tried to explain himself. "Look if you do this, if you activate Android 16, you have doomed us one and all!"

"We're all doomed, are we?" 17 interjected, "I think I can be the judge of that." 17 looked inside the pod examining his fellow Android, "My sensors say that I'm stronger than he is, you coward."

Gero turned to look at 17, "Yes, but your-"

"Fine then," 17 interrupted, "Go for it 18, fire him up!"

Gero yelled at his Android, "That is enough! Shut your trap! The two of you are just as bad as 16. Try to activate him, you failures, I'm shutting you down for good this time!"

17 smirked at the Doctor, "We broke your little switch remember?"

"Fine!" Gero replied, "I'll make a new one then!" 18, paying little attention to Gero, pressed the button to unveil the control to activate 16. The noise of the action caused Gero to jerk around and retaliate.

"18! Are your ears malfunctioning?! I forbid you to press it!" Gero yelled. 17 quickly moved into action as his arm and fist penetrated right through the Doctor's chest, leaving him groaning in pain. The action shocked the fighters, all except for the twins and their father.

"Arrrgh!" The Doctor struggled to get out, "You little brat! How dare you?" 17 retracted his hand from Gero's chest, "You are mine!" Gero stated. "You're my creation! Obey ME!" Gero sputtered his last words as a full powered kick delivered by 17 decapitated the Doctor. His rolled onto the ground but he was still somewhat alive.

"You ingrate," His electronic voice sounded out, "Look at what you've done!" 17 had no soft spot for the Doctor and rushed over to crush his head and brain with a stomp and smile. He looked up from his dirty work as he eyed his new opponents, either startled by his cold and calculated murder, or deeply enraged to indifferent to him.

"What kind of monster does that to his maker anyway?" Krillin shook out. He was completely petrified. 17 merely smirked, he didn't say a word.

"I see," Vegeta spoke, "So whoever gets in their way, they destroy. Just like a Saiyan." _He's actually showing respect to these things?! Has he gone nuts?_ Terra thought to herself.

17 knelt on the ground as he motioned for Krillin silently, "You mean me?" Krillin asked.

17 nodded, "Aw man! What did I do?" Krillin was backing up, not wanting to be a part of this. Reluctantly he walked slowly over to 17, terrified by what was to come. When he got close enough, however, 17 just stood up and walked away with a huff, obviously not too concerned by him. Krillin let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get on with this, 18" 17 told 18 as he walked to the pod of 16.

"You're not activating another Android!" Terra turned her head to see and insanely furious Trunks next to her, "Not so long as I'm alive to stop you!" Trunks powered up into his Super Saiyan form and before Terra could stop him, he sent an enormous blast to the lab.

"HIT THE DECK!" Krillin warned the others. Terra was immediately grabbed by one of the fighters as he shielded her from the blast. IT was loud, bright, and extremely explosive and it seemed to last forever. She closed her eyes and hoped that whatever rash move Trunks seemed to do, destroyed the Androids inside. As she reopened her eyes she realized she was in the arms of Tien, as he grabbed her securely around her waist.

"Hey," he spoke softly to her, "You alright, Terra?"

Terra shrugged out of the embrace, "I'm fine," Tien narrowed his eyes on the young girl as Terra realized her tone might have been one that was very negative, "Sorry, just a little shook up."

"It's okay, just glad you're alright," She could've sworn she saw a blush form on his face but she just assumed it was her imagination.

"Hey!" She heard Krillin say, "Next time you wanna blow things up, how about a warning first!" She couldn't say she agreed with Trunks' motives but she understood the meaning behind them.

"You little fool," Vegeta looked at Trunks, "Why did you even waste your breath?"

"It's more than you did!" Trunks accused,

"Oh really? Observe." Vegeta motioned to where the smoke was clearing up when Terra saw the figures of both 17 and 18 with the pod of 16 still intact. _Oh Trunks, this is bad, really bad._ "Your attack did nothing. You might as well have tickled them, at least they would've felt that. You young people really are worthless aren't you?"

They all watched in horror as 17 and 18 activated 16. The Android appeared out of his pod and was a complete monster. Terra noted that he was probably the tallest being she had ever seen. _If this is what we are up against for this timeline, we are in some major trouble that's for sure._

* * *

 _ **Well here's another chapter, I'll try to get another one in soon, but it will probably take a while, so for now Read and Review and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**_


	4. Reality Hits Hard

_**I have returned from a long vacation! I would've written but I was visiting family and I like to have me time when writing and not someone asking me questions about it. So thanks for the patience I hope it was worth the wait. Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

 _So we have now let out the Androids of my time, plus one, and now they are flying off, can this day get any worse?_ Terra thought to herself as the Androids floated into the sky. The disappointment she felt for Trunks was pretty high after his foolish attempt to destroy the Androids before they activated 16. She wanted them dead too, but even she knew that there was something quite different about these Androids from this timeline. She couldn't sense their energy, just like everyone, but the way they acted the way they carried themselves it was puzzling.

"They're flying away!" Krillin exclaimed, as he sighed, "Lucky us."

"So," Tien stared in disbelief, "what are they planning to do? It must not be anything good."

"They're heading away from North City, so that's not their target," Piccolo chimed in.

Terra shook her head softly, "I don't understand, the Androids of my time took pleasure in the slaughter of innocents, why would they refuse to-"

"IT'S GOKU!" Krillin interrupted, capturing the attention of everyone, "They're heading straight towards Goku's place! Because he took down the Red Ribbon Army back in the day and Dr. Gero's wanted revenge ever since."

Tien narrowed his eyes, "True, but why would they kill Dr. Gero one minute and carry out his orders the next?"

"Who cares what they want to accomplish," Vegeta gritted out, as flexed his muscles and tightened his fists, "They're not going to live long enough! They ignored me not the slightest acknowledgment that I was here. That was a mistake." Vegeta's ki erupted around him as he powered up into his Super Saiyan form once again. Terra spotted her brother race in front of Vegeta. She knew this wasn't going to end well considering that he had done this many times so far. Unfortunately all she could do was watch the event unfold in front of her.

"No! Don't follow them!" Trunks pleaded, "Please wait, just a little bit longer, that's all."

"So Kakarrot can drag himself out of bed?"

"Kakarrot? Are you talking about Goku? Listen to me! Unless we all go Super Saiyan, there's no way we can hope to defeat them!"

Vegeta chuckled darkly, as a smirk graced his face, "You really don't get it, do you? I'll crush the Androids happily enough but the one I truly want to annihilate is Kakarrot. I'll dispatch these machines before he can sully my victory. I shall be the end of Kakarrot too once he's well! Now get out of my way!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU INSIST ON RUSHING INTO A BATTLE THAT'LL BE YOUR DEATH?! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO WAI-" And then, with a hard punch to his gut, Trunks fell forward, the wind being knocked out of him completely. Terra rushed towards her brother as Vegeta ran off in search for the Androids without a second glance.

Terra stared towards the sky, "That's it! I want him DEAD!" Her eyes were glittering in hatred and grief.

"No.." Trunks managed to get out, "Don't let him…Don't let him die…Please."

Terra stared at her brother, _How could he still have faith in this jerk? He has done nothing to deserve Trunks' affection!_ Unable to deny her brother anything she huffed and nodded hoping his was the right decision.

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked as he approached Terra and Trunks.

"Go after him," Trunks mustered, "Until Goku recovers from his heart condition, Vegeta cannot be allowed to fight them, stop him Krillin, please." He fell forward again grunting in pain.

Krillin had a look of realization and horror as he looked at the others who had gathered around them, "Gohan and Bulma are still out there somewhere. They were heading to Goku's place."

Terra was incredibly frightened, "Mother…no…" She muttered softly her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh man!" Krillin yelled, "The Androids are going to catch them."

"You're right." Trunks recovered quickly, the fear of losing Bulma in his mind, "My mother's life is in danger!"

"We can't let them kill her!" Terra yelled.

"After them then, come on!" Piccolo ordered and flew off with the rest of the fighters following suit

* * *

"I can't believe you still have faith in that bastard." Terra looked at her brother. They'd been flying in the direction that Vegeta had for a while now and not a word had been spoken between the two since the race to stop the rogue Saiyan.

"That bastard is our father, whether you like it or not." Trunks stated plainly.

"He'd leave you for dead and not shed a tear." Terra replied.

"I admit, he's arrogant and selfish but I think you paint him in a much more disturbing picture than me."

"Maybe I have a more practical approach," Terra stared at her brother with a stern look.

"Why must you be so difficult to convince?"

"Perhaps I have inherited mother's stubbornness." Terra retorted

"Or maybe it's father's?" Terra barked a condescending laugh at her brother's comment.

"That ass may have helped procreate me, but I'm nothing like him. He's not the title you call him; he'll have to earn that from me! Until then he's Vegeta, bastard, or jerk."

"You can't keep holding on to this hatred, Terra. You're better than this."

Terra, with an all-too-serious tone, replied with, "You obviously don't understand who I am." Her eyes bore into her brother's with a blank stare that was quite unsettling. Her gaze had an icy and eerie feeling, as her obsidian pupils became larger with intense hatred. _She really means she wants to kill him, she really does,_ Trunks thought to himself as the shade of merely being in her presence was overwhelming.

The rest of the fighters did not overlook this exchange as Krillin watched it with a fearful expression, _this girl is definitely Vegeta's daughter, whether she denies it or not._ Tien was given a short tingle down his spine _she's quite chilling its as if she's had to act like this her whole life._ Piccolo didn't seemed so convinced of her behavior as he had seen her act as a bluff, _this girl is obviously hiding her insecurities masking them as a shield, however they are her weakness._ As he continued to lead the team, Piccolo sensed a surge of energy not too far from where they were located. It didn't take long for the other fighters to sense the energy as well as they all flinched at the size of the energy.

"Father must have powered up higher, he's fighting them!" Trunks said, "We have to get to them. Quickly!" Trunks soared through the air with everyone else following closely behind. Terra remained silent as she contemplated her options for when she'd encounter Vegeta again. _I could kill him if I wanted, that way he could be out of the way and his arrogant ass could finally shut the hell up. But…_ She looked towards her brother with soft eyes. He was focused, trying desperately to save a father who never wanted him or Terra in the first place. She wanted Vegeta to be defeated, much more so than anyone else here, but she just couldn't let Trunks down. It was his dream to meet this powerful warrior from the past and learn from him, and Terra always wanted to make Trunks happy, no matter what the cost to others or herself… she felt a small tremor in her system, her eyes widening as she looked down to her hands, a slight shake was forming. After a few moments, Terra noticed that the feeling stopped and her tremors ceased. _Probably just nerves, it can't be-_

"LOOK! DOWN THERE!" Krillin's voice rung through Terra's head, "VEGETA!"

Terra and Trunks glanced down to see Vegeta with the Android 18 on a narrow stretch of highway. He was frozen in place, no movement from the Saiyan Prince. Upon further inspection Terra saw the knee of the Android pressed firmly into Vegeta's chest and Vegeta's breath knocked out of him similar to the way he did Trunks not too long ago. _Karma sure does work wonders,_ Terra thought to herself, not concerned about Vegeta in the slightest, even when 18 knocked his limp body into the cliff on the side of the road. After the action, everyone landed on the highway behind Android 18; all were tense as the Androids stared at them with emotionless eyes.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked as he looked over at the crater that Vegeta was in, " Vegeta!?"

A small explosion sounded off as Terra saw Vegeta emerge from the hole with his Super Saiyan aura glowing around him. _He looks like crap, almost sad really,_ Terra thought to herself.

Trunks' face lit up like a small child, "Good, you're okay!" Terra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; her brother could be almost too sentimental.

Vegeta smirked, "I'm fine, well, at least I was, until you and your bratty sister showed up. You have the real tendency to suck the joy out of everything."

"You better watch your tone Vegeta," Terra hissed, "The only thing stopping me from killing you is Trunks. You lay one hand on him or say one wrong thing, I will not hesitate."

Vegeta snorted, "Brave words for a dead woman. You think I care that you're my daughter? You wouldn't hurt your dear old father would you?"

Terra chuckled venomously, "Try me."

"Although I'd love to have the pleasure of tearing you apart, I have some unfinished business with this toaster." Vegeta motioned towards Android 18 who was silently watching.

Terra gave an elaborate and somewhat mocking bow, "But of course, My Prince."

Vegeta glared at Terra, as she smirked at him awaiting his next move.

"Hey guys," Terra's eyes softened as she looked towards Tien as his voice rung out, "That number 17 Android is heading this way."

"We have to go now, Vegeta," Trunks ordered, "What good is pride if you end up dead because of it? YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BEATING?!" Vegeta yelled, "SHE IS MINE! I'M SICK OF YOUR LIP!"

"You can run away if you want to." Android 18 said calmly, "Those who flee are usually not worth chasing anyway." Terra's eyes did a second glance at the blonde Android, _Not worth chasing? This Android 18 is very different from mine. Mine loved the thrill of the hunt; this one is behaving strangely for the cold Android I remembered._

"You've got to be joking?" Vegeta replied, "You expect me to turn tail and run when I'm so close to eliminating you? What kind of warrior would I be then? Since we're on the topic, if I had to choose between going into battle with the Namekian, the Earthlings, or Kakarrot I'd fight and die alone before accepting help from any of them." _He's a brave fool for saying that, he's going to get wrecked,_ Terra thought to herself. From behind her she heard the sound of a lone person applauding to see Android 17 approaching.

"That was an excellent speech," He spoke sarcastically, "Not a bad fighter either, just what I would expect from the lone Prince of the Saiyans."

Vegeta scoffed, "I don't need praise from a puppet. Keep your flattery to yourself. You're a brat in a metal shell."

Android 17 locked eyes with him, "Still, I assume you and your little friends here embrace the warriors' code. I can tell just by looking at you. But even so, I would think you'd be foolish to interfere with Vegeta and Number 18's battle. If I'm wrong, I'll join in too."

"These pacifist worms?" Vegeta remarked, "They don't need encouragement from you to wait on the sidelines."

"Fine, either way."

"Shall we continue?" Android 18 questioned.

"I'd love to." Vegeta challenged.

"That's what I like to hear." Android 18 lunged forward punching Vegeta straight towards the sky. Vegeta launched himself back at her in midair, directing his head into her midsection. He then took this time to interlock his hands and strike Android 18 in the back sending her crashing into a nearby cliff, rubble erupting around the fighters. Vegeta prepared a large ki blast with the palm of one of his hands directing it at 18, and letting it fly towards her in a large explosion. She emerged from the smoke of the blast; much to Vegeta's pleasure to keep the battle going, with her clothes tattered. Vegeta surged forward and met her on the ground with a small grin on his face.

"You still aren't fazed, are you?" Vegeta said, "It's getting on my nerves."

Shedding her denim vest, Android 18 replied, "I am surprised, you may be an alien, but you fight amazingly well for an organic being. Is Goku even more powerful than you are?"

Infuriated by her questioned, Vegeta answered, "Of course not! He may have slipped away from me, temporarily, but not anymore. Now I'm back on top where I belong."

"I see," 18 replied, "I thought one of you was special, but neither is."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Vegeta flew towards her with speed and strength sending an angry volley of kicks and punches at the Android. Terra, although she didn't care for Vegeta at the moment, was concerned by the way he was fighting he was struggling. She knew this because this was how she always ended up against the Androids in her own time, when she did get a chance to fight them of course. Despite what she was seeing she was somewhat impressed by Vegeta, he was disciplined as always, just as much as she remembered.

"It's as I feared," Piccolo interrupted the fighters' thoughts as they watched Vegeta fight 18, "He's losing." The fighters' looked bewildered at his statement, "Just watch, it's happening gradually but the Android is wearing him down." Terra looked at the fight and then at her brother. He was gritting his teeth and watching helplessly; she could see the desperation in his eyes. Her eyes soften looking at her twin, _one of us has to be the pure one…I'll protect him. I promise to. I won't lose him to anything or anyone._ She glanced back at the fight, Vegeta was starting to strain, slowing his movements down while Android 18 refuse to back down.

"Look at her, her power is infinite," Piccolo said, "But Vegeta is losing a bit of stamina with every single move he makes."

The fighters were watching from afar, dumbfounded by what was happening. Vegeta was losing by a lot; he was being knocked senselessly, without much energy to fight back. At this rate he would be lucky to even survive the beating if only his pride wasn't in the way. The fighting ended for a moment after Vegeta was struck to the ground by 18.

"No…Damn…" Trunks managed to say, too shocked for words as he saw what these Androids' could do. _He can see it too, they're much stronger than the one's we faced,_ Terra thought to herself. She could see that 18 was approaching Vegeta with a slight sway to her hips, confident that she had won.

"If it makes you feel better, this took longer than I thought." She said smoothly. Vegeta made one last final attempt to take down the Android by charging straight at her at full level hoping to knock her off her high horse. But misfortune fell to Vegeta as when he was about to make a final blow, she blasted upward avoiding his attack and kicking him square in the jaw. Stumbling around dazed, Vegeta tried to attack 18 as she attempted to attack from above. What happened next even shocked Terra as Vegeta turned too slow and 18 kicked him hard, breaking his left arm as if it were a toothpick. He gripped the arm tightly with his other hand; the injured limb dangled to his side awkwardly bent backwards. Kneeling to the ground in defeat, he let out a strangled cry of anguish and shame.

In an instant Trunks yelled out, "FATHER!" turning Terra's attention away from Vegeta and to her brother as he powered up to Super Saiyan form and raced down to help his father.

"Trunks!" Terra tried to grab him back but was too late as he had already left to save Vegeta from the hands of Android 18. He unsheathed the blade from his back and swung to strike the Android in question when she blocked the attack with her arm. The blade cracked from the impact leaving Trunks in shock and Vegeta looking up in surprise. All of a sudden Android 17 bounced into action jabbing Trunks in the back, knocking him senselessly into the ground, sword clattering to his side.

"Down with one punch? And he's a Super Saiyan. Oh man, we're in trouble." Krillin stuttered.

Terra overcome with rage charged straight towards the Androids, "TRUNKS!"

Tien moved to grab her but was pushed out of the way by Terra, the look in her eyes as Tien saw her flash by was cold and seething at the same time.

"Dammit!" Piccolo exclaimed as he followed after her.

"Oh those idiots! Terra wait!" Tien flew towards the fight as well to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Terra was the first to fight Android 17 as she flipped in mid air causing a crescent shaped ki blast to slice down Android 17, but he easily dodged the attack and surged towards her. Unlike her other Saiyan counterparts, Terra was exceptionally fast to make up for her lack of strength. She dodged the majority of 17's attacks with ease, predicting them and watching them come slowly to her as she pushed them away.

"So you seem to be pretty confident?" The Android said with a grin appearing on his lips, "You've been avoiding my blows quite well."

"Maybe you're not working fast enough," Terra sneered, "My brother maybe a bit naïve, but you haven't seen nothing yet."

"Oh really?" The Androids eyes lit up as he peered behind Terra, "Explain how you'll be able to defend yourself from an oncoming attack."

"Huh?" Terra spun around to see Android 18 forming a fist and aiming straight for her face. Even though she was quick, Terra couldn't get away from this one and she took the blow hard to her cheek. Letting out a scream as her jaw inflamed in pain, Terra couldn't prevent the coming blows as her body was reduced to a punching bag as both Android 18 and 17 beat her to a pulp. However, it didn't last too long as Piccolo tried to step in, garnering the attention of 17. Android 17 kicked him away with no effort. Tien let out a yell as he too decided to help Terra be rid of the Androids terrorizing her but ended up at the mercy of 17. Android 17 dodged his punch and proceeded to strangle Tien from behind, while Tien was helpless to even counter.

Terra regaining a little of her strength took this time to focus her attention on 18 who was watching 17 choke the life out of Tien. Terra flew to her at blinding speed only to be knocked back onto the ground as 18 grabbed Terra's face and planted her backwards. Letting out a grunt, Terra didn't notice that 18 had her leg in a vice grip as she struggled to make an attack from her position. 18 had none of that and snapped Terra's leg in half.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra's loud and painful scream echoed out, catching the attention of Vegeta and Trunks who were still doubled over in pain.

Vegeta looked at everyone who came to his aid (or rather the twins' aid) and powered himself up again as he charged for 18, who had broke his daughter's leg.

"You fool!" He cried out flying towards 18. She moved away from his pitiful and desperate charge and grabbed him by the ankle. Trunks stumbling to his feet made the same maneuver to free his father from the same fate as Terra.

"No wait!" Vegeta yelled at his son but it was too late as 18 tossed Vegeta like a ragdoll to collide into Trunks, stopping his attack before it began. With both father and son crashing onto the ground, Trunks was finally knocked unconscious, with his golden aura from his Super Saiyan form vanishing, and his lavender mane returning. Helplessly, Terra watched the entire encounter with regretful eyes. _Oh Trunks…I did this to you…I did it, but I won't let you down…I'll end it._ Terra mustered up as much strength as she could and took to the air and looked down at 18. Bringing her hands behind her, Terra was going to take the last of her strength in her energy she could expel to stop this. A purple glow illuminated around her casting her body almost in a shadow as she felt herself produce the ki around her hands. Vegeta looked up in almost awe, the glow around her, the position of her hands, it looked like the…

"GALICK GUN FIRE!" She released the energy straight towards 18 with considerable power. _This is it! I can feel how powerful this blast is, it will be this Android's end!_ Unfortunately it didn't work out that way as 18 knocked the blast away sending it to a mountain as it exploded. Terra couldn't believe her eyes, _These Androids…these ones are invincible…_ She felt a hard punch strike her in the gut as she fell forward. Face to face, Android to Saiyan, Terra looked into 18's icy blue eyes before 18 threw another punch to her back. Terra collapsed and fell down onto the ground with a large thud. The last thing she saw was Vegeta's green eyes before her world went dark…

* * *

A gentle and soft embrace was all Terra felt at the moment of her reawakening. Opening her eyes slowly her vision was blurred at first before she could see the eyes of Krillin and Tien above her. She looked to see that she was once again in Tien's arms and surprisingly she felt better than ever, despite having a broken leg not too long ago.

"What happened? Where's Trunks?" Terra immediately began to question.

"Whoa slow it down, Princess," Krillin placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's okay, Trunks is over there, but I have to get him a Senzu bean to make him better, alright?"

Terra nodded softly, "Very well," Krillin got up and ran over to wherever Trunks was. Looking into Tien's eyes Terra decided to question him, "Is this going to be a regular occurrence with you? That I end up in your arms once the excitement ends?"

"Just making sure you're okay, that's all." Tien replied plainly, his voice serious.

Terra chuckled a little, "Trust me, I'm half Saiyan. I'm basically made of titanium or something along the lines of it." Her expression grew serious though as she stared at him again, "What did happen to me?"

"Last I could remember, 18 knocked you out. You landed pretty hard on the ground next to this guy." He motioned over to the side for Terra to see a limp Vegeta on the ground.

"Hmm I see, I guess even Vegeta couldn't hold them off…" Terra said solemnly.

Tien looked at he quite surprised at her expression, "Thought you weren't a fan of him?"

"Not quite," Terra replied as she lifted herself off the ground extending her hand to Tien to lift him up, "But even I have to admit, the man is damn strong." Tien gripped her hand and used it for support to get him off. Looking over to where Krillin was, she saw her brother sit up from where he had been knocked unconscious from the battle before. Not wasting anytime, Terra struggled to her feet and lightly jogged over to Trunks. Embracing him as soon as she could, Trunks grunted by the sudden movement and as his shock dissipated, he returned her action.

"I was afraid I'd lose you." Terra mumbled into his shoulder.

Trunks chuckled, "Not this time." He pulled her close, holding her tightly against him, "You okay though? That Galick gun was pretty powerful."

Terra pulled back and caressed her brother's cheek, reassuringly, "I'm fine, the Senzu bean should heal me up." Trunks looked at her skeptically, "I promise I am fine, Trunks." Looking off to the side she saw Vegeta regain consciousness with Krillin backing away quickly before Vegeta caught sight of him. By the expression on Vegeta's face she could tell that he was definitely not happy, but then he had always shown that expression on his face. The grumpy one. Lifting up from her knees, she extended her hand to Trunks, which he took with a firm grip. Lifting him up, Terra patted him on the back as Tien and Piccolo approached them, both seemingly fine after the Senzu bean was used on them.

"So, do you two mind telling me why you foolishly leapt into harm's way?" Piccolo asked.

Trunks rubbed his neck, "Father. He was in danger."

"I don't need your help," The fighters turned to see Vegeta with his back away from them, arms crossed and standing alone.

"Well excuse Trunks for trying to save your ass, you ungrateful bastard." Terra muttered.

"I heard that you insolent brat!" He yelled at Terra, "You were the one who recklessly flew into battle!"

"And you did the same! You could've waited and we could've beat them together but you refused!" Terra retorted.

"You got your leg broken by that Android!" Vegeta jerked his head to glare at her.

"And you got your arm broken by the same one! You didn't make that much progress!"

"I made more progress than you think!"

"ENOUGH!" Piccolo silenced the pair, both looking at the Namekian in surprise, "If you two keep bickering, we will never be able to stop these monsters. Your constant arguing is helping no one."

"I agree," Tien added, "For one we need to know what will be the Androids' next move."

"Well we know they're after Goku, what else is there to say?" Terra shrugged.

"Krillin," Piccolo said turning to the man in question, "You were the only one capable of reviving us with Senzu Beans, how were you left untouched?"

Everyone's attention was drawn to Krillin who was understandably nervous. He rubbed his baldhead and finally spoke, "Actually, they didn't try to attack me. They let me go."

"What?" Everyone collectively said before Terra moved towards him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Crouching down to his eye level, Terra asked, "You're saying they let you go? Peacefully?"

"Yeah, they said some things to me too." Krillin said.

Terra's eyes widened and her gripped tightened a little, "Tell us everything, Krillin, please."

And with that plead Krillin's words spun out a tale that if circumstances weren't what they were now, she wouldn't have believed it. Krillin went through everything; why they were doing this, how they were going to get to Goku, and their knowledge of everyone else.

"What?" Piccolo said, "You're telling me that the Androids know about Senzu Beans too?"

"This doesn't make sense," Tien added, "If these things wanted to kill us, why not finish us off and be done with it? Is this their way of telling us we're not even worth the effort? I don't believe it."

"We've already seen the proof," Piccolo clenched his jaw, "They've been toying with us from the start. They humiliated us just for the sport of it!"

Terra heard faintly her father seething in anger and outrage. Looking to the side she saw him almost trembling clinching his eyes shut in shame. Before she could say anything to him he blasted off into the horizon without a word. With Vegeta running off, she saw her brother try to chase off after him.

"No use chasing him Trunks," Piccolo stated, stopping Trunks in his tracks, "be best to let him go."

"I'll have to agree with Piccolo here, Trunks," Terra added, "He looks like he needs time to…cope."

"Vegeta's whole point into driving himself to be a Super Saiyan was to try and win his confidence back. Now of all things, the man's been soundly defeated by a female, Android or not."

"Wow, how very progressive of you, Piccolo." Terra said sarcastically. Piccolo glared at her for a short minute before Terra backed off with an apologetic look on her face.

"The harshest wound is to his warrior's pride." Piccolo continued.

Tien lowered his head, "We all got beat, our combined strength wasn't even enough to put a dent in those things."

"Yeah right," Krillin chimed in, "Sorry guys. If I hadn't frozen when the rest of you jumped in, maybe things would've turned out a little differently, you know."

Piccolo stared at the short fighter, "Not likely. With all due respect, I don't think your contribution would've amounted to much against opponents capable of taking down a Super Saiyan in one shot. No sense beating yourself over it."

"Yeah and without you, we would've probably all died from our wounds and never had the knowledge of what the Androids were doing in the first place, so despite the bleak circumstances, we can use this to our advantage." Terra tried to reassure Krillin, adding a small comforting grin. Unfortunately, Krillin didn't seem to relaxed by her comment.

Clenching a fist Krillin let out a frustrated groan, "This is bad! If only Goku was here with us!"

"Just cause he took out Freiza doesn't mean he's worth anything against the Androids." Tien retorted, "We all saw it, he was on the verge of getting beat when Vegeta swooped in. Time to face facts: Goku could get ten times stronger than he is now and still not fare better than Trunks, Terra, or Vegeta did out there. Those things are too strong! They are unbeatable!"

"Tien…" Terra tried to console them but the human fighters were so rattled by the fight that nearly killed them.

"Once again," Trunks finally said, "These things aren't exactly the same Androids I'm used to dealing with either." The rest of the fighters stared at Trunks in disbelief, however Terra understood his meaning.

"You saw it too then, Trunks?" She asked, Trunks nodded softly.

"Now what are you two talking about? What does Trunks mean?" Piccolo inquired

"The ones we fought in our own time were never anywhere near this powerful. Terra and I weren't strong enough to beat them, but at least we were somewhat evenly matched."

Tien sighed, "Great. So it's even worse than we thought. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well first things first," Piccolo replied, "You four need to head over to Goku's place. Take him someplace the Androids can't find him. Whatever our next move is, we need to keep Goku safe until he's well enough to join us."

"Sounds like a start," Kriilin grinned, "Wait, just the four of us? What exactly are you planning to do?"

Piccolo stared at the sky with a determined expression on his face, "Good question."

"Hey," Terra interjected, "You obviously got something in mind, fill us in no point of keeping us in the dark."

"Yeah Piccolo," Krillin added, "last time I checked, we were all in this together."

Piccolo whipped his head around to stare menacingly at Krillin, "Oh is that so? And when did I agree to that!" The fighters flinched back as Piccolo charged a ki blast from his hand, "Don't make the mistake that we were ever FRIENDS!" He launched the blast to the ground, obviously to make a point. Taking to the sky, Piccolo continued his rant, "I f we have a temporary truce between us, it's only because it furthers my goal of world domination! Never forget that!" Flying off to the horizon, Piccolo abandoned the group to their own devices.

"Perfect," Tien muttered, "I guess we should've seen that coming. Once a bad guy always a bad guy, and there's no denying that Piccolo used to be a real terror all those years ago."

Terra shook her head, "Gosh, is everyone on this team a complete hothead? I mean I can be bad but at least I'm reasonable."

Tien let out a disgruntled sound, "Gah, why did we ever trust him? He's just been using us as his pawns!"

Krillin let out a chuckle, "Yeah I'm not sure I buy all that." The fighters looked at him bewildered and a bit confused, "I'd say he's just trying to save face. Piccolo's got his pride too you know. He's not going to take what the Androids dished out lying down, he's going to do whatever he takes to beat him, even if it means asking for someone to help him. He's just too proud to admit that he's gone to cash in his final offer. At least I think."

"Last offer? What are you talking about?" Terra questioned.

Tien nodded, "Yeah, Krillin. 'His final option'? What are you talking about?"

Krillin pointed at the sky, "Come on, did you happen to notice the direction he was flying? Don't tell me it doesn't strike you as obvious?"

"I wouldn't." Tien replied, "I don't think I'm really following you."

"Is he going somewhere I should know?" Terra asked.

"He's on his way to Kami." Krillin answered.

"Up to the lookout?" Tien asked.

Krillin nodded, "When we were back on Namek, the Grand Elder told me something pretty interesting. Essentially, if Piccolo and Kami hadn't split in two, he would've been able to hold his own against the Saiyans. Which means if Piccolo wants to gain more power, he just has to convince Kami to reunite with him."

Tien stared at Krillin, shocked, "What? But they're-"

"If the good half and the evil half actually manage to merge back into a single being, then they'll turn into what they started out as: and elite Namekian warrior with all kinds of crazy skills. Like, if Goku and Vegeta are Super Saiyans, then Kami and Piccolo together would make a Super Namekian."

Tien made a small grin, "I gotta say, I like the sound of that."

"The more firepower the better." Terra popped her hip grasping it with one hand and winking her eye at Krillin. He blushed slightly before Tien continued.

"Maybe there's hope for us after all!" His smile as soon as it appeared, vanished as his eyes widened, "Except if they merge and Kami disappears, doesn't that mean the Dragon Balls will disappear as well?"

"Yeah" Krillin replied, "Chances are it does. But look at it from this perspective: if they stayed on there own, as soon as the Androids got a hold of them, we'd lose the Dragon Balls anyway."

"Hmmm," Terra contemplated, "Seems risky. How do we know that this is the right thing to do?"

"It has to be," Krillin said, "I mean if Piccolo is even considering this, that should tell you how bad the situation is. He can't stand Kami so there's no way he'd agree to merge with him unless this was his absolutely last possible chance of winning against the Androids. And if I know Piccolo, it might be the biggest sacrifice he'd make."

Terra nodded in understanding, looking over to Trunks, "You have been quiet this entire time Trunks, are you troubled?"

He looked down before raising his gaze to look at the others, "Not really." Turning to Krillin he asked, "So where do you think my dad- I mean, Vegeta's next move going be?"

Krillin chuckled, "You guys can really stop with the act. We're not that clueless."

Terra laughed, "I guess the secret is out, Trunks, though to be fair you weren't too good at hiding it."

Krillin grinned at Terra, "Yeah, exactly, the only one of us that doesn't know you two are the grown up versions of Bulma's bundles of joy, is Vegeta and he might just be in denial."

"I wouldn't count on that one, Krillin" Terra added, "I mean he did acknowledge me as his daughter."

"Well the point is we are on to you two, so you guys can let it go, alright?" Krillin smiled at Trunks reassuringly.

Trunks stuttered, "Oh…in that case we apologize."

"Yeah," Terra said, "We didn't mean to keep our identities secret, it was just a matter of protection."

Tien crossed his arms as he relaxed around the pair, "There's no reason to apologize. To answer your question, Trunks, Vegeta is not the sort of man to turn away when he's bested. He thinks way too much of himself to ever admit defeat, I know him, he's gone off somewhere to perfect a finishing move. You can count on the fact that he's not done with the Androids just yet." Trunks gave a confident grin, now that he was reassured that Vegeta was not going to go off and fight the Androids so soon.

"So then," Terra said, "Shall we be off on our way to Goku's, I'm sure one of you knows the way."

"Yeah," Krillin nodded, "I do, just follow me."

And with that the fighters took to the sky unaware of the foreboding danger that was about to come…

* * *

 _ **Oh goodness, that took a good week to finish! Anyways please read and review! I always encourage feedback!**_


	5. A Shaky Feeling

_**Okay quick note! I just started back in College this week, and I maybe busier than usual, so don't worry! College takes a lot of time and energy out of me but I will find time in that busy schedule to do work. Remember to Read and Review!**_

* * *

Flying started to become a regular occurrence to Trunks and Terra now, as they were trying to find a way to outsmart the Androids whilst also making sure that no one would die in the process. The group had been silent for the most part when making their way towards Goku's residence, and if it were spoken it was usually a quick yes or no question. Terra was mostly lost in her own thoughts thinking of what had transpired over the past few hours; thoughts ranging to the Androids unspeakable power hike or to Vegeta the extremely stubborn Prince of all Saiyans, curious as to where he did run off to. She ended those thoughts abruptly with the shake of her head, _It's not like I care for that jerk, he's the one who abandoned mother all those years ago, causing her so much pain, I shouldn't sympathize with someone that apathetic._ Trunks noticed his sister's frustration, taking a quick moment to converse with her.

"Thinking of anything in particular, Terra?" He asked

"Not worth outwardly expressing." She replied flatly

"And? Has that ever stopped me from prying?"

Terra chuckled softly, "No, but it won't encourage me to enlighten you on my thought processes."

"Fair enough," Trunks grinned

"By the way," Terra began, "I noticed you said something about my Galick Gun earlier, you do realize you were unconscious during that time didn't you?"

Trunks blushed, "Well um…you see.."

Terra raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I may have been a little awake when I was struck to the ground." Staring at his sister's disbelieving eyes he gave off a nervous laugh, "What?"

Terra's face twisted into one similar to her mother's whenever she scolded her rowdy children, "Arrgh! Trunks! I thought you were killed, you big dummy! I was so scared that I had forced you into your own death and you just lightly joke about that!?"

Trunks raised his hand defensively and smiled sheepishly, "Now now, Terra, I didn't meant to."

"Oh right," Terra said, "you didn't mean to. Well next time you big jerk I just may leave you there to rot." She crossed her arms and huffed out a "hmmph!" turning her nose into the air.

Krillin laughed, "Trunks you've known your mother all your life and now you've met Vegeta, tell me honestly: who is Terra like more? Bulma or Vegeta?"

Trunks grasped his chin and thought carefully, "Hmmm, that's a pretty difficult question. I think more my father than my mom."

Terra looked at her brother in disgust, "Oh that's rich! Am I really like that boneheaded idiot?! Or were you struck in the head in that last fight?"

Krillin smiled, "I don't know, Trunks. I think it switches. She shrieks like Bulma, that's for sure."

"ARRRGH! I don't SHRIEK!" Terra screamed.

Trunks laughed nervously, "Alright Krillin, I think we antagonized her enough for one day. Don't want her to start powering up into a Super Saiyan and completely destroy us."

"That reminds me," Krillin said, "Whenever Terra powered up in that last fight I couldn't help but feel little to nothing when it came to her ki. She shouldn't have been fighting that capably when up against those monsters, but somehow she did it. Why is that Terra?"

He turned his head towards Terra, her once passionate and fiery expression dulled into a blank stare, examining the ground below.

Trunks cleared his throat, "She would rather you not mention that. Best to drop that one."

"What about you, Trunks? How come you won't tell us?" Krillin asked

Trunks eyebrows furrowed, "It's not my place to say. It has to be up to her and her alone. Just drop it, Krillin."

Krillin could see a hint of sadness in the young Saiyan's face but decided it was best to follow his command and not pry anymore. Instead he brought up another topic of conversation

"So about that medicine? How long will it take to Goku back up on his feet? We will have to try to keep him hidden until then." Krillin said

"Well, because it's him, no more than ten days or so on the outside." Trunks replied

"That's good to know," Krillin sighed in relief, "I think we should be able to keep him under the radar for that long."

"Yeah," Tien broke his silence, "One way or another."

"The problem is, well, once he's back to his old self, he probably won't be worth much against the Androids. But whatever, let's just focus on getting him out of the house and thank our lucky stars those things don't literally have radars." Krillin added

"Right," Trunks nodded

"We need to hurry, quick now!" Terra spoke as she and the others surged on to get to Goku.

Tien went on his separate way as they were nearing Goku's place, he insisted that he had to check on Chiaotzu and continue training alongside him. Terra and Trunks followed Krillin closely behind sharing looks from time to time.

* * *

"So Krillin," Terra began, "do you think we can convince Goku to rest for a bit after he's feeling better? I mean it'd be for the best."

"Yeah," Krillin scoffed, "That'll be the day. It's Goku, of course he'd push himself, pointless as it is."

"Yeah but the question is why did it become so pointless," Trunks added, "There were only two Androids in my timeline and they weren't half as strong than these three are. So what's changed?"

"You're asking the wrong guy." Krillin replied, "Besides what does it even matter at this point? Like it or not that's how it is." Peering down Krillin's eyes lit up, "There it is. Goku's house is straight ahead!" The trio flew down to the small homestead in the mountains landing softly onto the ground one by one.

"Wow," Terra sighed, "Why would anyone want to live away from the world? No excitement or the hustle and bustle of people around to entertain you."

"Well," Krillin said, "It's kind of well suited for him. Goku isn't much of a city dweller himself."

"I see," Terra spoke softly taking in the beautiful surrounding. Somehow this place felt tranquil and safe, not at all aware of the dangers around them. The wind blew into her raven locks of hair as she closed her eyes and savored the sensation and the sweet smell of flowers and trees.

"Hey uh…" Krillin interrupted Terra's momentary distraction, "let me ask you guys…"

Terra giggled, "Uh oh, sounds ominous already."

Krillin looked at the ground, "So…those Androids they uh… they pretty much have no redeeming qualities I bet."

Terra's eyebrows furrowed as Trunks answered him, "They're cold blooded killing machines."

"Well at least that's true of them in our own time," Terra added, "Why do you ask?"

Krillin was left stammering, "Oh um I was just thinking about how awesome it would be they were good. Hehe!"

Terra and Trunks shared a look of confusion, _"What's up with him?"_ Terra spoke telepathically.

Trunks shrugged, _"I don't know."_

Terra turned to face Krillin again, "Yeah well I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

Krillin shook his hands in front of himself defensively, "No no! I totally agree! I was just rolling things around in my head for kicks!" Krillin moved to the front of Goku's home, knocking on the door nervously.

"Why are you acting so coy?" Terra asked, "It's only Goku's place."

"Well you haven't met-" Krillin started as a shrill voice was heard on the other side of the door. It swung wildly to reveal a woman with an excited expression on her face. Terra looked at the woman with curious eyes. She was pretty, in the more traditional sense of the word, with her hair in a very Eastern bun with equally Eastern outfit with bright and lovely colors. Her eyes were dark like her hair, and she looked more mature than Terra would believe.

"GOHAN!" The woman exclaimed, looking down to see Krillin in pain from the blunt force of the door, her expression turned to disappointment, "Oh Krillin, it's just you."

"Gee thanks," Krillin replied flatly, turning to the twins he said to them, "This is Goku's wife."

Terra and Trunks quickly greeted Chi Chi with a bow of respect, "Nice to meet you." They said in unison.

"Is that Krillin?" A voice from behind Chi Chi said, upon further inspection, Terra saw a glimpse of whom she remembered as Yamcha, "Hey! You're all right! Man I was worried sick about you guys!"

"How's Goku?" Krillin asked

"He's better," Yamcha answered, "You know, now that the medicine is kicking in," Looking behind Krillin he noticed the pair of warriors that had visited them years prior, "Future Trunks, what's up man? And, " Yamcha immediately blushed looking at Terra, "And hello to you to, Future Terra."

Terra's eyes widened, "Wait, you know who we are?"

Yamcha smiled, "Yeah, I mean, it's kind of easy to connect the dots after you two were born in this timeline. The similarities between you and your counterparts are pretty freaky, kid. So I just kind of figured it was you two who would come to save the day. Let me guess: you flew in and stopped the Androids for us, didn't you?"

"Uh well…no." Trunks replied

"Yeah if it were only that easy." Terra muttered underneath her breath.

"Look," Krillin interrupted, "we have no time to explain. We've gotta move Goku and everyone here to Master Roshi's place before the Androids decide to show up. There are three new ones that make the first ones look like complete pushovers. And they could be here any minute."

"Uh I'd say that's bad." Yamcha yelped.

"Krillin's right," Terra said, "If we waste anymore time discussing this, it's valuable time lost." Turning to Chi Chi, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Gather what you need for the trip, and make sure Goku is safety for the entire time."

Chi Chi nodded, "Of course I will make sure he's okay. He's my Goku after all, and you will need him."

It was not much to gather the supplies and necessities. Goku on the other hand was a bit harder as he was still unconscious from all the medication and the energy he lost while fighting the disease. Krillin and Yamcha decided they'd help carry their friend to the ship that Yamcha had capsulized. Terra and Trunks placed a mattress on the floor of the vehicle as Krillin and Yamcha were climbing aboard.

"Gently guys!" Chi Chi informed the warriors, "He's not laundry!"

"So you're not exaggerating?" Yamcha asked Krillin, avoiding Chi Chi's nagging like the plague, "The new ones are really that strong?"

"Totally off the charts," Krillin answered, "Trust me, if you had seen them yourself, there'd be no question." Krillin and Yamcha approached the mattress that Terra and Trunks had set up, carefully placing Goku on it. Terra unfolded a comforter that Chi Chi had given her before fetching Goku, and laid it over his unconscious body.

"Now we wait for Gohan," Krillin informed the group.

"You said he took Bulma home, right?" Yamcha asked. Terra could see a glimmer of worry in his eyes and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It was because of Vegeta that they fell apart, and Trunks and Terra were a product of that.

"My baby's here!" Chi Chi exclaimed, "Gohan come down here!" Terra couldn't help but feel a grin spread across her face. She had missed Gohan a lot since he had passed in her timeline, she felt incredibly lonely. Seeing Gohan land on the ground, Terra felt a sigh of relief; if he was okay then so was Bulma.

"Why is everybody-" Gohan questioned but was interrupted by a smothering hug from Chi Chi.

"Thank goodness you're safe! You had your mother on pins and needles, young man!" Chi Chi rambled.

Feeling the breath being squeezed out of him, Gohan finally managed to ask, "Okay, what's going on?"

"There's no time," Krillin replied, "I'll explain once we are airborne. Just get on the plane quick!"

And with his mother in tow, Gohan rushed onto the craft and knelt down beside his ailing father. Terra's eyes watched the young boy look at his father in the hopes that he would get better soon. She couldn't help but feel envious, to have such a father to admire and look up to...

"Everyone hang on!" Yamcha yelled from the cockpit, shaking Terra out of her thoughts quite literally as she fell to the floor of the plane.

"You okay, Terra?" Gohan asked looking over at the young Saiyan princess.

Terra quickly stood back up in feign confidence, "Of course."

* * *

"So the three of them maybe treating this whole thing like a game, and it's a game they definitely want Goku to lose." Krillin said, informing Yamcha, Gohan, and Chi Chi of what was currently going on. Terra sat beside her brother after Krillin had started this recount of the events that had transpired not realizing how exhausted she already was in this situation.

"Wow," Gohan said incredulously, "Are they really that strong though?"

"Put it this way: Multiply Trunks and Terra's warning by ten." The group went silent in horror, while Trunks and Terra looked completely defeated and frustrated.

"Agggh!" Chi Chi yelled, shocking everyone out of their stupor, "Oh no I'm a terrible mother! I was so caught up in all the commotion I almost forgot the most important thing!"

"What are you talking about, mom?" Gohan inquired. Chi Chi laid a stack of textbooks onto the floor with a stern look in her eyes.

"You have studying to do." Chi Chi responded.

"You can't be serious!" Gohan complained

"Current circumstances do not excuse you from school work!" Chi Chi replied.

"School work? I haven't heard that in a while." Terra mumbled to Trunks. He chuckled putting a finger to his lips to silence Terra.

"Wow Chi Chi," Krillin said, "You really are something else, you know that?"

Yamcha turned to face Krillin, "So what's our next move?" He asked.

"Hey don't look at me," Krillin mumbled, "I don't have the slightest clue."

There was a pause in conversation when Trunks spoke out, "This may sound crazy but here's a thought. Well since I know where Dr. Gero's secret lab is, why not travel back to before the Androids were activated? I could try to destroy them while they're still dormant all at once."

"Yeah of course," Yamcha said, "That'd totally work right?"

"Yeah but, stop me if I'm wrong here Trunks, I thought your time machine wasn't all that precise." Krillin added, "Besides, like you told Goku, travelling back and forth through time takes a lot of energy you'd have a tough time getting enough for a round trip. So if you jump into the past again, there'd be no guarantee that you'd make it back to your time."

"Good point," Trunks muttered.

"Besides it won't work." Terra interjected catching the attention of everyone.

"Terra..?" Trunks had a questioning expression on his face.

"I get it." Gohan spoke, "If you could actually go back and destroy the Androids in the past, what about the ones that are already here? In our present, I mean, would they all disappear or anything or would it be like they never existed-" Chi Chi took this opportunity to turn her young son's face back to his textbook, silencing him from getting more distracted.

Trunks suddenly realized what he and Terra had meant, "Wait, that's right! It couldn't work. If I went back to before the Androids were created and stop Dr. Gero from making them, it only alters the course of that timeline and wouldn't change a thing about the timeline they've already become a part from. They'd still be here."

"I'm not following you." Krillin said

"Well, uh let's see…" Trunks looked down at the sleeping Goku, "Okay take Goku for example, the medicine I brought from the future saved his life here in your timeline. That created a future for you where he survives longer than he would have if I never shown up to give him the medicine. But from the future where Terra and I come from, Goku's been dead a long time, nothing we've done here has changed that fact. An alternate future exists for you guys now but that's it."

"Okay now my heads spinning," Krillin replied, "by that logic, your future never changes, no matter what you do, even if Goku manages to destroy the Androids here, they'll still be running around in your timeline."

"That's right." Trunks answered.

"But," Yamcha asked, "Why go through all the trouble of coming here in the first place? The world from where you're coming from wouldn't reap any of the benefits."

Terra stood up and walked to the window of the plane with Trunks following close behind. They both stared at the unscarred landscape below them and the people there who lived in bliss and completely ignorant of everything going on around them.

"My mom said," Trunks spoke, "that she was done. Done living in a world without any hope because of the Androids. Any future where they don't exist was good enough for her, even if she couldn't live in it herself. Of course recon was the primary objective, Terra had been trained for that, to find any weakness in them to exploit by watching Goku fight them. And if that wasn't enough, we were supposed to bring back Goku to our time to face the Androids there." Trunks closed his eyes envisioning those monsters busting down a door, one holding a gun and firing straight at him when he remembered his sister's scream….

"Trunks." Terra said softly, Trunks gasped and his eyes opened, still wide with fear. She placed her hand tenderly on his cheek; he flinched at her touch before grasping her hand tightly with a small smile.

He turned to face the other fighters, "I apologize, thing is the past I travelled back to is so different than what we expected that it throws a wrench into all of those plans. Not only is the timing from Goku's heart condition a little skewed, there's now one more Android that we weren't prepared to deal with. And for some reason, all three Androids are a lot stronger."

"Yeah but what was it that made everything change in our own time?" Gohan asked before his mother turned him back to his studies again.

Trunks thought methodically before answering, "I don't know, I can't explain it. But maybe it was me and me coming here only made things worse."

"Trunks, we did everything we had to do." Terra spoke compassionately. Trunks didn't look fully convinced.

"Hey don't over think it!" Chi Chi expressed, catching Trunks off guard, "However bad it seems, I know we're still better off now than if you hadn't come. My Goku's alive because of you and your sister." Trunks smiled tenderly at Chi Chi's warm gaze to her husband.

"Yeah," Krillin hopped out of his seat, "Focus on the positive, things will work out."

"Sure they always do," Yamcha added

Krillin laughed, "Yeah we've been in worse spots than this before, right? We'll scrape through this one way or another…probably.."

"KRILLIN!" Chi Chi yelled, striking him on the head and earning a small laughter from Terra. _Perhaps things would go up from here._

* * *

"Yamcha, what's our ETA? It feels like we've been travelling for hours." Terra commanded. It had only been a couple of hours, but the ride had been tedious for a person not used to flying on a vehicle.

"Master Roshi's place isn't much farther, shouldn't be too long now." Yamcha answered, "By the way, not sure if anyone has thought of this but Krillin don't you think we ought to clue Bulma in."

"Sure," Krillin narrowed his eyes at Yamcha, "Wait you're thinking I should be the one to call her! Oh great!"

Yamcha smirked, "C'mon, you're the best person to get her up to speed. You know more."

"Why Yamcha," Terra smiled, "Seems you're trying to coax Krillin into a false sense of security."

"Well he is the best person for the job, hehe" Yamcha blushed.

Krillin sighed, "Alright," he walked over to the co-pilot seat grabbing the communicator on the dash, he turned and looked over at Trunks, "No offense, man, but your mom has one hell of a temper."

Trunks laughed and Terra giggled, "Trust me," Trunks added lightly, "she's not going to mellow with age." After a few moments on the communicator, Bulma's voice bellowed in.

"KRILLIN!" The whole crew flinched at the volume of her voice, "WHAT'S WRONG!? SOMETHING HAS TO BE! TELL ME EVERYTHING! FIRST THINGS FIRST, WHERE ARE YOU CALLING FROM? SECONDLY, I TRIED CALLING GOHAN'S PLACE BUT NO ONE ANSWERED. THIRDLY, PLEASE TELL ME THAT MY MYSTERIOUS TWINS FROM THE FUTURE ARE WITH YOU."

"Uh…" Krillin started, "Yeah they're sitting right behind me."

"Really?" Bulma's voice sounded a lot softer, _she must've been worried,_ thought Terra. "Oh good, do me a favor and put them on."

"Go ahead talking like you have been. You're on speaker so they hear you loud and clear."

"Okay listen," Bulma spoke, "A team of land surveyors from some backwater town out west gave the company a buzz a few days ago. Apparently, these guys stumbled across some weird abandoned vehicle they were hoping to claim. Trouble was they had no idea how to start it up and they asked if we could help them out."

"Okay," Krillin questioned, "So..Um.."

"Well our people asked them what the vehicle's model number was and they said they couldn't find one. Naturally, we asked them if they were sure that it was a Capsule Corp. product they found and they said yes our logo was right there on the body. We were shocked so we asked them to take a photo of it and send it over to us as soon as possible. Long story short, I've got the photo in front of me and not only is this the twins' Time Machine I'm staring at, it's showing major signs of wear and tear."

Terra's eyes, as well as Trunks', widened in shock "But that's impossible!"

"Yeah," Trunks said, "Here look," He opened his Capsule case to find his Time Machine still inside, "Yeah, see, I've got my Time Machine on me. It's condensed into capsule form."

Krillin held the communicator to his mouth, "Trunks says he's got the Time Machine with him."

"That's odd," Bulma's voice whispered, "I mean, it's just uncanny. The one in the photo is pretty mossy and overgrown but otherwise we're talking a dead ringer. Do you think it's possible that my future self cranked out more than one of these things?"

"Sorry, but no" Terra shook her head, "You were barely able to find enough materials to make one Time Machine, let alone another."

"Well that's really bizarre then," Bulma replied, "Because that would make this one the exact same machine you travelled back in. I'm absolutely positive. I've got an eye for this stuff, believe me. Let me shoot a copy of the photo to you guys so you can see."

Through a printer on the console, a small printed sheet came through, prompting Krillin to pick it up and observe it along with Trunks and Terra. Looking at it, Terra and Trunks were stunned to see the exact thing their mother had described: A mossy and overgrown Time Machine just sitting there. It was a perfect match.

"She's absolutely right," Trunks stated, "This is the exact same machine I used to travel with Terra back here in. There's no question."

"But what does it mean, Trunks?" Terra asked

Trunks set the picture down, "Does she know the location of where this photo was taken?"

Krillin turned to the communicator, "Alright Trunks has a question: Do you know where it was taken? Like precisely?"

"Not precisely, judging from the postmark it's outside of Section 1050 West. Are they coming?" Bulma asked

"Yes," Trunks and Terra said in unison. "We'd like to see it for ourselves."

"I'd like to come along, if you don't mind. It's not that far from me." Bulma requested

"Uh, if you'd like to I guess." Trunks replied

"Great," Bulma answered, "Meet you there." The comm clicked off signaling that Bulma had hung up. Terra looked over at Trunks with a worried gaze.

"You…you don't think we screwed something up, do you?" Terra asked

"I'm not so sure," Trunks replied, "But we won't know unless we figure out what this is."

"I'm going to ask you guys again," Yamcha chimed in, "Are you sure there's only one Time Machine?"

"Yes," Trunks answered, "I'm positive."

Behind Terra, she could hear the tentative footsteps of Gohan approaching them, "Um…so uh I'd like to have a look too, if that's okay with you."

"Excuse me," Chi Chi's voice rung out with a scolding tone.

Gohan turned to face his mother with a reassuring smile, "It'll be fine, mom. I mean, come on, it's not like we're going anywhere dangerous. We'll be safe."

Chi Chi sighed, "Alright, just be careful young man. You need to be ready to come back and finish the rest of your studies, unless you want to fall behind."

"Very well then," Terra nodded, she turned to the door leading to the outside and pressed the button to open it. As it did, Trunks, Terra, and Gohan flew off heading west to the location Bulma had given them. There was a mutual silence between them for a few moments but was later broken when Gohan began to speak.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked, "What about the rest of the humans in the future? I mean, have the Androids have really managed to turn the whole planet into a warzone?"

"Well," Trunks began, "That's one way of putting it. If it's a war, humans are easily on the losing side. The population has dwindled to near nothing. The few tens of thousands of us still alive live in secret underground bunkers."

"Whoa," Gohan gasped, "That sounds bad. I sure hope they have a weakness like you said."

"Yeah me too." Trunks muttered

"I've been thinking about that," Terra spoke, catching the attention of the boys, "It was clear that Dr. Gero didn't want to activate these Androids. He must've known how dangerous they were. But we left him with no choice and that's when they turned on him. Gero may have been evil but he's no idiot, if the Androids were a threat he would've had some sort of backup plan. He would've need some way to turn them off if they suddenly went out of control. Like an emergency shutdown device."

Trunks sighed, "It's a long shot but if we can find it we can use it to stop them."

"Oh come on," Gohan smiled, "I don't think it's a long shot."

"I wish I could agree with you." Trunks said, a worried but thoughtful glance grazed his face.

"Well there's only one way to find out, but that's gonna have to wait," Terra looked over at her brother, "Trunks, are we nearby?"

Trunks looked over at wrist to detect their location, "We're right on top of the area we're looking for so keep your eyes peeled."

"You got it." Gohan replied.

"I'll stick with Gohan," Terra told the boys, "Trunks will search in another area, so we can cover more ground."

"Alright, stay safe," Trunks flew in a different direction while Gohan and Terra searched in another.

"Hey..um Terra?" Gohan asked, "what am I like in the future?"

Terra looked over at the small boy with a tender look, "You probably won't end up like the man I met in the future, Gohan. You're already living a different life than him."

"I know but…I just want to know."

Terra's eyes softened, "You were a noble and brave man, strongest I had ever met before. You were a tough teacher though, you didn't let up when it came to training, but that never stopped Trunks or me from admiring you. In a world where everyone is a human it's nice to know that you aren't the only half-breed around. It was…comforting to see you all the time." Terra blushed, remembering the former Gohan with fondness.

Gohan's brows furrowed in confusion, "You're using past tense to describe me, why?"

Terra's eyes shimmered, "I hate to break it to you, Gohan, but you're dead in my timeline. You've been dead for four years."

Gohan's face went pale, "I'm dead?"

Terra nodded, "Yeah…it hit Trunks the hardest. He never really saw you as this mortal being that could be destroyed at any second; you were almost divine to him. But when you died, it's like something in him snapped and to be perfectly honest I don't think he has truly recovered from that experience."

"What about you?" Gohan inquired

Terra's face went scarlet, "I…missed you, terribly. I admired you."

"I see," Gohan whispered. He looked across the landscape with Terra, trying to see if they could find any sign of the mysterious Time Machine that had landed near there. It didn't take Gohan and Terra too long as they saw it resting in a forested area.

"Gohan, yell for my brother. I'm going down to see it for myself." Terra moved toward the machine as she heard Gohan call for Trunks. Settling down on the grass she observed the machine for herself. The machine had been worse for wear, moss covering up most of metal surface, but there was one thing particular that puzzled Terra. There was an opening to the latch door's glass, a massive one. Before she could investigate, Trunks and Gohan appeared beside her.

"Nice work, Gohan. Good eye," Trunks said

Terra turned with a playful look in here eyes, "Hey, he wasn't the only one who found it."

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck, "Of course I meant you as well, Terra."

From the sky Terra and the boys saw a vehicle flying overhead, "Didn't take Bulma very long," Gohan smiled, "I'll flag her down."

With Gohan gone, Terra grinned at her brother, "He's quite a cutie at this age."

With a teasing smirk, Trunks chuckled, "You've always found him cute."

Terra's face flushed with embarrassment, "WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Trunks chuckled nervously, "Nothing! I'm just teasing you!"

Terra huffed, "Yeah well…don't say that again."

It didn't take long for Bulma and Gohan to reach the twins as she yelled out from her plane, "Hey Trunks! Hi Terra! Look who's here?"

Terra giggled, "She's quite energetic in this timeline, don't you think Trunks?"

Trunks shuffled his feet, "Yeah it's almost a little unnerving."

Landing her vehicle, Bulma stepped out of it, "It's me, the mother of the year!"

Trunks stared at his young mother with a strange expression, "Uh hello?"

Bulma approached the future versions of her twins with a wide smile, "Is it weird seeing me all young?" She asked, "You have to tell me, do I stay this gorgeous in the future?"

Trunks blushed at her peculiar comment, "Um well you don't change that much…I guess..?"

Bulma's eyes widened, "Seriously?" Her expression changed into a gleeful one and yet somewhat surprised, "So as the years wear on my delicate looks are spared from the cold ravages of time! It's almost criminal! Hehe!"

Terra rolled her eyes at her mother's immature display, _well at least she's happier,_ "Bulma," She said, "Take a look. Trunks, you go it?"

"Yeah." He nodded as he took out his capsule case and threw the capsule containing the Time Machine to the ground nearby. As it burst opened, the Time Machine revealed itself, but was more intact than the one they has searched for.

Trunks approached his machine looking over it, "This is the ship you built. I had it with me in capsule form since Terra and I landed."

Bulma sighed, "That settles it then, this broken down old thing can't be yours."

Trunks turned to face Bulma, "No mom, there's only ever been one of these. Weird as it is there's just no other way. This is the same one Terra and I came here in. I don't know how it's gotta be." He walked over to the more run-down version of his Time Machine, observing one of the thrusters.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked, she watched as Trunks started scraping away some of the moss of the side of the machine.

"Positive," He answered, finishing his scraping; he revealed a hidden message written on the Time Machine. Terra lowered her head, _He's right._

"What does that say? 'Hope'?" Bulma furrowed her eyebrows on the hand-written word.

"Right," Trunks replied, "You painted it on there just before we left. And it's on both machines." Bulma took this time to view the other machine and saw the identical script on it as well.

"Hold on a sec," Bulma grasped her chin, "I have to think about this. You can tell this thing has been here for a while, several years from the looks of it."

"I'll see what's inside," Terra said, floating above the latch door, followed by Gohan and Trunks. The inside of the machine was completely weathered and worn down by years of neglect.

"Huh?" Gohan observed, "The dome was melted. Looking at how the edges curl, I'd say from the inside out."

"Wait inside?" Bulma said from below, "Do you think the pilot did that?"

"Possibly," Terra replied, "Let's open it up."

Trunks pressed the latch's button, allowing it to open the cockpit as he stepped inside. He paused for a moment looking at something resting on the seat of the machine, picking it up gently.

"What the.." Trunks mumbled to himself, he picked up another object similar to the other that was on the seat, off the floor. They looked strange, purple in color with bumps all around it. They both looked like halves of a sphere or ball.

"Wow that's kind of weird." Gohan commented.

"Weird wouldn't be the term I'd describe them as." Terra muttered his a disturbed look in her eyes.

"It looks like an alien coconut." Gohan turned his head to the side, looking at the unknown object quizzically.

"Hey," Bulma called from below, "Let me see, please?"

Gohan grabbed the two items from Trunks' hands and flew down to Bulma for her to have a closer look

"Hmm," Bulma observed, "My best guess is that this is the shell of some kind of egg."

"You think so?" Gohan asked, "I've never seen an egg like that before."

Terra's head was racing, _If that thing was an egg…could that mean…?_ She started to shake, and she clenched her fists, praying that this was just fear and not something more serious.

"Wait what if.." Gohan began to say, "Suppose whatever that thing was that made the hole in the dome hatched from it."

Terra nodded, feeling her shakes disappear, "Trunks, see if you can find anything in the ship's data."

"Right, let me see," Trunks sat down in the seat of the cockpit opening up the command console, "Residual energy is almost down to zero, but it should scan." Pressing a few buttons, Trunks eyes widened, "Who or whatever flew this ship came all the way from 788, three years after our first trip here."

Terra looked stunned, "You can't be serious?"

"I am," Trunks said, "If I'm reading the board correctly then it landed four years ago, a full year before you and I defeated Freiza and his father." Trunks gasped at the revelation of such a discovery, "Wait! I get it! This is it! This is the reason!"

"For the change in the timeline?" Terra inquired.

"Yes," Trunks nodded, "This explains why the events from this timeline have changed so much."

Terra sighed, "Come on then, we will have to explain this to everybody soon enough." She flew out of the vehicle with Trunks following close by with a worried look on his face.

"Not to toot my horn but," Bulma grinned breaking an uneasy silence over them, "I really am a genius, aren't I? I mean I built a time machine, well I'm going to."

Terra snorted, "Not unless we stop the threat of this world."

Bulma's grin faded, "Oh right."

Trunks stared at the old machine, "We can't just leave this thing here, too many questions if somebody finds it. For now, let's just shrink it down to its capsule form." Trunks brushed away some more moss before pressing the button to the machine to downsize it. After doing so, Gohan did the same to the one Trunks and Terra originally came in shrinking it down as well and returning it to Trunks.

"I'm going to take this weird eggshell or whatever it is for me to study," Bulma stated

"Right, good call." Terra replied

Bulma was then interrupted by Gohan walking tentatively towards her, "Hey listen, everybody is going to get back together at Master Roshi's place."

"The Kame House? But why?" She questioned

"Well, here's the short version: these three Androids got activated and they want to kill my father, but he's too sick to fight. So a bunch of us decided to go into hiding just for a little while until my dad feels better and can deal with it all. For now, you should hide out with us."

"Couldn't you guys just team up without Goku, and still beat these Androids easily enough?" Bulma asked

"No, that's out of the question!" Trunks scolded his mother, "Piccolo, Tien, Terra, Dad, and I went up against them and couldn't even slow them down. The five of us were lucky to get out of there alive."

Bulma looked shocked, "Wow, they're that good, huh?" Her eyes softened as she looked at her children, "Tell me: did Vegeta get out of it alright? Is he waiting at the Kame House too?"

Terra grunted, "He survived, alright, thanks to the Senzu bean he ate."

"But," Trunks interrupted, "He stormed off by himself! I have no idea where he's staying, he could be anywhere!"

Bulma giggled with a somewhat knowing expression, "Yeah, that's your dad."

Terra rolled her eyes when she spotted Gohan walking in a trance like state away from the conversation. She wasn't the only one to notice as Bulma saw it too and commented on it.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked

"Nothing," Gohan replied, "I just…sense something over there kind of…"

"Uh you're creeping me out." Bulma said. Terra shadowed Gohan's movements, to make sure he didn't get into any danger when he looked over at the landscape below him and gasped.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Terra asked rushing to him. Following his gaze she gasped as well shocked by what she was seeing.

"Guys! I need you over here ASAP!" Terra yelled. She heard her brother and mother's footsteps quickly heading over.

"Terra! What is it? What did you two find over here!?" Terra could sense the worried tone of her brother from a mile away. _He was always terrible at hiding his emotions._ Turning the corner, Trunks and Bulma froze at the sight that was in front of them: the shed skin of a giant bug-like creature.

"What is that horrible thing!?" Bulma asked

Gohan walked towards it with mild curiosity, "Gohan be careful." Terra warned

Trunks looked at it with his mother clinging to his back, "Well whatever it is, it smells like cheese in the sun."

Bulma whimpered, "Please, tell me it's dead."

"Don't worry, Bulma," Terra said, "It won't hurt you, its just some kind of shell."

"From an insect?" She questioned, "I've seen some big cicadas in my time but this one takes the cake."

"I don't think this came off a cicada," Gohan stated, "I wonder…"

Trunks nodded, "It looks like maybe it came from the egg we found in the Time Machine."

"Yeah and it keeps getting bigger so it has to shed it's skin." Gohan continued.

"Okay," Bulma shivered, "but what kind of creature wriggles its way out of an old skin and looks like this?"

"I don't know," Gohan replied, "I've never seen anything even close."

"How did it get here in the first place?" Terra asked, "Did someone put that egg in the Time Machine and send it back here on purpose? Or did they travel back here along with it?"

"I have no idea what's going on here," Trunks said, "But I know it isn't good." Staring into the inside of the skin, sticking a hand inside and grimacing. Pulling his hand out, he was shocked to see pink ooze all over it. "This is fresh, which means it must still be close."

Hearing a rustling in some bushes, Bulma gasped and ran away screaming towards her plane, leaving a bewildered Terra and Trunks behind. Staring down the bushes, the young Saiyans prepared themselves for a fight when a group of woodland creatures appeared, letting them breathe a sigh of relief. Terra chuckled as she looked over to where her mother had run off to.

"She's quick to flee, isn't she?" Terra commented

"You should've seen her on Namek." Gohan chuckled.

"I'm sure that would've been amusing." Terra smiled following her mother before she made a complete fool out of herself. She and the boys found her mother shaking near the plane and quickly opening the latch door.

Looking over at her children and Gohan she asked, "Hey, you think us sticking around is a bad idea too, don't you?"

Trunks nodded, "Yes."

Bulma's face went from false calm to paralyzing fear in the blink of an eye, "Then in that case I'm going to get out of here as fast as I can!"

"WAIT!" Terra yelled, stopping Bulma from entering the vehicle, "I'd like to come with you."

Trunks whipped his head around, "Terra! What are you planning?"

Terra stared at her brother, "I'm making sure that she doesn't get harmed. If the Androids come knocking on her door, I want to make sure I can protect her and us."

Trunks sighed and relented, "Alright, but make sure to be careful. I'll try to clue you in if anything comes up."

Terra nodded turning to her mother, "Is that okay with you?"

Bulma smiled, "Of course, Sweetie, come on in, there's room for two." Terra climbed aboard the craft after her mom, settling down in the co-pilot seat and fastening herself in.

Bulma closed the latch door and shouted through her intercom system to Trunks, "You two are heading over to Roshi's place, aren't you? I'll give you both a call if anything comes up."

"Alright then, Bulma." Gohan replied.

Lifting off into the air Bulma gave one last remark, "And Trunks honey, if you have time, come swing by and say hi to Grandma and Grandpa. I know they 'd sure get a kick out of it." And with that Bulma and Terra blasted off to Capsule Corp., leaving Trunks and Gohan behind

 _Please take care of yourself, Terra, I know I would be lost without you…_

* * *

 _ **Yep, three weeks of work. I swear this is a doozy. Anyways Read and Review, all feedback is appreciated.**_


	6. Again With Feeling

_**Just a short note this time: enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

The sky was alarmingly peaceful with bright and vivid shades of blue and white. Terra stared at the open expanse of landscape in its various hues and couldn't compare to anything more beautiful. A place untouched by warfare, completely perfect in it imperfections. Greens, browns, blue, and the yellow of the sunlight covered the Earth in aura of elegance that she had at one point only dreamed about. She placed her hand underneath her chin and examined the world with a childlike wonder as she sighed under her breath and a smile graced her face.

Bulma looked at her future daughter with the same gaze her daughter had looking at the ground below. _It's hard to believe that my baby girl will grow up to be this beautiful, but then again she is half of me._ Bulma took note of everything about Terra; from her gorgeous long locks of ebony hair to the blue eyes that Terra had inherited from herself. She wasn't nearly as curvaceous as Bulma, rather she was slender and more toned but she wasn't ridiculously muscled like Vegeta or Goku were. She had an air around her as well, strikingly more mature than her age. _Perhaps living in an apocalypse does wonders on the personality,_ Bulma thought to herself. She was quick-witted and stubborn from what she could remember on the few times she had seen Terra. However in this plane, Terra displayed something that Bulma couldn't quite make out: appreciation or longing, Bulma couldn't tell which.

Terra smiled, "You know, you've been staring for a while now, Bulma."

Bulma flinched, "Oh! I'm sorry it's just kind of surreal. I mean it wasn't too long ago you were asleep in my arms and now I'm just looking at the grown up version of you."

"Does it bother you?" Terra said, pulling her gaze from the window to her mother.

"No, but there's something that does just a bit kiddo." Bulma grinned

"What's that?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to call me mom? I mean I heard Trunks say it, why not you?"

Terra looked down at her feet, "I would thought that you'd mind."

Bulma giggled, "Mind? No, not at all, you're still my little princess. Earth's very own!"

Terra gave a false smile, "Yeah sure."

Like an observant mother would, Bulma took note of it right away, "Don't like being a princess?"

Terra's eyes bore into her mother's, "It's just a reminder of who fathered me…and who abandoned you. My mother, who has done everything for both Trunks and I, was left alone and shattered by that monster." Terra clenched her fists and eyes shut, trying to block every terrible emotion, when a hand rested on her lap gently. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother give a comforting expression as her hand that was on Terra's lap brushed her hair back.

"You can't change where you come from, Sweetie, I can't either. But I will say this: You are my daughter and Trunks is my son. No matter what circumstances I had you both in; you're still my children. I don't regret a thing. Plus do you know how entertaining it is to see your father and you argue? It really cheers me up that you will be this strong, beautiful young lady who is nearly invincible and is everything I could've hoped for."

Terra's eyes welled up with unshed tears, "Mother…I'm sorry…"

Bulma pulled her daughter into a soul crushing hug, "Oh no need to apologize, you silly girl! You've done nothing wrong!" She laughed as she let Terra sit back in her seat. _Oh mother, I wish that line was as true as you would think it is…_ Terra tried to relax herself as to not worry her mother when a screen blipped on the control panel.

"What's this?" Terra questioned

"It seems to be a news broadcast." Bulma replied

"We interrupt this program to bring in a late breaking update to one of our earlier news stories," The anchorman spoke, "About approximately an hour ago, contact with Gingertown, an area on the outskirts of West City, was all of a sudden lost. According to our team on the scene, well if I'm reading this correctly is that it seems that all of the residents have vanished without a trace? Yes, that's what it says. Not a single person in Gingertown can be accounted for."

Terra narrowed her eyes, processing this information, "Gingertown, huh?"

"Our news team is investigating the cause of this city wide cause of disappearance right now. But we'll update you with details-" The news broadcast was interrupted by Bulma's sudden realization.

"That's not far from where we found the Time Machine!" Bulma exclaimed.

"But that's impossible, it has to be. Right?" Terra asked not sure what to believe if this bug creature was a real treat or just a red herring.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should call Kame House and warn them anyways."

Terra nodded, "Of course."

Bulma reached for her comm system, dialing the number into it for the Kame House. After a few rings the phone picked up to the sound of Krillin's voice

"Hello, Kame House." He said

"Oh hey," Bulma replied, "It's Bulma, who am I talking to anyways? Krillin, right? Guess you made it to Roshi's okay?"

"Uh yeah," Krillin's voice sounded bewildered, "So what's up?"

"What about the others?" Bulma asked

"Trunks, Terra, and Gohan? No, they haven't gotten back here yet."

"Actually, I'm with mom," Terra interrupted, "But that's not why we called."

Bulma nodded, "Yeah, turn on the TV the news should have it playing on every channel, but I just caught a report of it on channel 872."

"Wait, covering what Bulma? And why is Terra with you? What's going on?" Krillin stammered out.

"Never mind me, Krillin, just focus on the TV!" Terra ordered. After a few moments of silence, Terra and Bulma decided that Krillin had switched on the television at Kame House.

"We now have new information to report on the crisis unfolding in Gingertown," Bulma and Terra turned their heads towards the screen in their vehicle at the sound of this, "Now according to this report handed to me, clothing supposedly belonging to the townspeople of Gingertown have been found littered all over the location," _Clothes…and no bodies…This sounds horrifying…_ Terra, thought to herself, "One of our reporters has just arrived, we will take you to them now."

"Clothes? No other signs of life?" Bulma questioned.

"Sounds incredibly suspicious," Terra said, "What about the bodies? Where have they gone? I hardly doubt everyone stripped naked and ran off."

"Uh," The reporter on the TV said, "We're broadcasting live in Gingertown. There are a few clothes as to what the fate of the nearly fifteen thousand residents who have seemingly vanished. But we've stumbled onto something telling. There are empty outfits scattered on the ground as though the people wearing them have melted away. This rifle on the ground shows that the towns people had mounted some type of defense of whatever took them."

"It's gotta be those Androids, Bulma!" Krillin's voice rung out, "They're going to wipe out humanity and this is just a warm-up!"

"No it wasn't them," Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"Mother?" Terra's brow furrowed quizzically.

"Don't just take my word for it," Bulma ordered Krillin, "Trunks, Gohan, and even Terra here will agree."

"But if it wasn't them, and look I'm still going with if cause I'm not convinced, you're saying that it has something to do with the other Time Machine?" Krillin asked

"Definitely," Bulma replied confidently, "No question about it. Gohan and Trunks will fill you in as soon as they get there."

"Yeah, okay, we'll see." Krillin answered as the comm clicked off.

Terra's attention had not left the screen, even with the conversation going on, she had to understand exactly what was going on. The reporter had picked up something in the background: the sound of innocents screaming and shouting in terror.

"Mother! Look!" Bulma stared at the screen in the same horror as Terra was showing. The screams seem to last an eternity and all it did was remind Terra of everything she had gone through in her own time. The innocent lives lost. The sounds of despair. People taking advantage of the situation. She didn't realize how tense she was when her mother started rubbing her back. Bulma's eyes looked into Terra's with a sympathetic look; as if she knew how to heal a pain she didn't see herself. Or perhaps it was motherly intuition and she knew it from Terra's expression. They turned to the screen again to find that the footage had reduced to static almost immediately, causing Bulma to flinch in alarm.

"What. Happened?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, mother, I wish I did." Terra lowered her head.

"Hey now," Bulma softly spoke, "this isn't the same girl I saw back talking the Prince of all Saiyans. Come on girl! You're alright!"

Terra grinned a bit, "He's only getting what he deserves."

Bulma chuckled, "Ah well, I think it's a bit of a reality check for him. I don't think he hasn't had anyone challenge him to his face like that. Well unless you count me of course." She winked at her daughter, "What a nice trait to inherit from me! I'm so glad you and Trunks end up so well mannered."

Terra snorted, "I'm not so sure. I can be pretty rotten."

Bulma chastised Terra, "Terra, you're fine the way you are. I like it and even though he doesn't show it, I'm sure Vegeta does too."

"I hardly doubt it," Terra muttered.

Bulma sighed, "I'm sensing some hatred between you too, a little too much from you than from Vegeta. Did he do something to you in your timeline?"

Terra shook her head, "He was dead long before I could formulate any memories of him. It was more of what he did to…someone else…"

Bulma was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "You mean me, don't you?"

Terra didn't answer, _Just like her father, doesn't want to answer much._

Bulma sighed, "He didn't do anything wrong to me, Terra. He never hurt me."

"Not physically," Terra replied, "But emotionally…" She stared at her mother with intense emotions, "I hear you, almost every night, crying because he left. Asking why did he go. And what did he do when you were in mortal danger? Nothing! Not a damned thing! He refused to even help. You are my mother, you almost gave your life to bring Trunks and I into the world and he didn't care. He never did."

"Terra listen," Bulma grabbed her daughter's hands, "I might not understand why you want to hold onto this grudge, but you have to learn to accept things as they are."

"But I have accepted-"

"You haven't," Bulma repeated, "as much as you will hate hearing this, but Vegeta is a part of you as much you are a part of him. You aren't your father. You are your own self."

Terra's eyes watered again, "Why must I be so weak with you?"

Bulma wiped away her tears, "Tears aren't a weakness, kiddo, you just need to let go."

Terra shook her head, "I don't think I can…"

Bulma smiled, "You will one day. But for now let's see a happy expression on that face! You wouldn't want your grandparents to see such a low face! Come on girl, smile for me!"

Terra tried to hide her smile, biting the insides of her cheeks to prevent from losing and giving into her young mother's request.

"Don't try to hide it from me, Sweetie." Bulma giggled. Terra wiped the rest of her tears away revealing her genuinely happy face. _Mother…I've missed you…_

* * *

"Well it looks like we're here!" Bulma exclaimed, "Home sweet home!"

Looking around the surrounding area, Terra watched as Capsule Corp came into view. It was shocking to see the grounds so unscarred. There were no ki blast marks, no destroyed buildings just the sight of the beauty that was Terra's home. It was almost too much to bear.

"It's so…different." Terra said in awe

"Is that bad? Bulma questioned.

"No, just I'm used to seeing more rubble than buildings to be honest."

Bulma's eyes softened, "I wish you hadn't gone through all of that."

Terra crossed her arms, "There's not much you could've done to prevent it to be honest."

Bulma chuckled, "Quite the pragmatist aren't you?"

Terra snorted, "I try my best."

"Hello! Bulma, sweetheart!" called an overly friendly voice from the main Capsule Corp. building.

"Oh," Bulma smiled, "That's your grandma! Her reaction will be priceless when she sees you."

Terra blushed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "Oh, mother…you don't have to introduce me to her. She seems…nice enough from here…hehe."

"Yeesh," Bulma rolled her eyes, "Don't be a stick in the mud! Haven't you always wanted to meet your grandma?"

"Not…particularly…you didn't talk about them much." Terra stammered.

"Then come on!" Bulma grabbed Terra against her will, and although Terra was exponentially stronger than her mother, she found it hard to wriggle out of her grip. "Hey mom! I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh hey, I'm a surprise." Terra muttered flatly.

"Well what is it, dahling," Bulma's mother replied, "Did you destroy those mean Androids?"

"Not quite there yet, mom," Bulma answered, she pulled Terra out in front of her so both women were staring face to face, grandmother to grandchild. "Ta da!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Well what a beautiful young lady, Bulma, is this a new friend of yours?" Bulma's mother inquired.

"Don't you recognize her mom? Doesn't she look familiar?" Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm can't say, Sweetheart," Her mother replied with a oddly cheerful tone.

"I'll give you a hint, I put her to bed an hour ago." Bulma smiled hoping her mother would catch on, "And she gets her good looks from me."

A moment of realization was displayed upon her face as she beamed at her granddaughter. "Oh!" Bulma's mother exclaimed, "Terra! It's nice to see you, dahling!"

Terra's eyes widened, "Wait, so you actually believe this? No second-guessing? No asking how this is possible?"

Bulma's mother giggled, "Oh dahling, I'm used to this. Bulma and her father have always been able to make the impossible, possible."

"I, uh, I see." Terra muttered.

"Come on, sweetheart, how about you and your mother make yourself at home and I'll bring you some sweets later!" Bulma's mother said cheerfully.

Bulma motioned her future daughter forward, allowing her to enter the main building; her home. Terra was surprised at how beautiful it was inside. Everything was bright shiny and new, with the newest Capsule Corp. technology everywhere. _This is a dream; I can't believe this is what home looks like without rubble._ Bulma must've noticed her daughter's star struck look and she grinned at her.

"You like the place?" Bulma asked.

"It's…" Terra started, "It's almost too much to think about. I'm so used to the first floor being nearly destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Bulma questioned.

"There had been a few times the Androids had used Capsule Corp. as target practice." Terra replied flatly.

"How has it outlasted everything?"

"Well," Terra smirked, "You're pretty hard to kill. That extends to the house as well."

Bulma chuckled, "Well yeah, there's that."

"Ah Bulma," said a voice in the background "I wondered when you would come back."

Terra turned to see a middle aged man with lavender hair and mustache with a cigarette dangling from his lips. He was relatively short and wore a lab coat and a small black cat on his shoulder. _Is…Is this…_

"Dad," Bulma smiled, "I was just out with Terra here."

Dr. Briefs looked puzzled at Terra, "Bulma? Did you just say Terra? But she's in her crib asleep."

Bulma giggled, "I know." She pointed at Terra, "This is also Terra. She's the girl from the future I told you about. She came back to help us along with Trunks."

"Why, this is quite extraordinary!" Dr. Briefs looked surprised, but happy enough, "It's nice to meet the future version of yourself."

Terra bowed respectfully, "The pleasure is all mine, grandfather."

Dr. Briefs chuckled, "And she is very polite!"

Bulma snorted, "Yeah unlike some other Saiyans."

Dr. Briefs smiled and grasped his granddaughter's hand, "How about I show you around?"

Terra smiled, ignoring her weakening in her legs, "I would love to."

* * *

 _Goodness, they sure talk a lot…_ Terra thought to herself walking the hallways of Capsule Corp. by herself after a lengthy conversation with her grandfather and mother. They had showed her all over the lab and Dr. Briefs showed her his inventions that she would describe as being eccentric. Terra however had to excuse herself from their chatter as she craved some alone time to think of the situation that was happening around her. She couldn't help but think of her brother and what he was up to at the moment, wondering if Trunks was having any trouble with the other warriors or if he had met up with their father.

 _Vegeta…_ Terra didn't know what to think about him. Most of the time, she hated him. He was everything that she knew he'd be and yet he still disappointed her. She'd be lying if she were to say that she didn't want to kill him, but at the same time if she did kill him, would she be okay with the outcome that would bring? Terra shook her head, she wasn't sure. Trunks seemed to want to have a relationship, per se, with their father and if Terra had killed him, she would become the monster. Another part of Terra wanted to observe this man for who he really is to better understand the elder Saiyan. He was exceedingly intriguing, to be fair; he was strong, fierce, and determined. It wasn't hard to see why many people compared herself to Vegeta; she was the reflection of her own father on the battlefield. However, he didn't seem to have a conscience, something Terra knew she had despite the darkness she felt within her. She wanted nothing more but for her brother to be happy and finally have that relationship with his father, but Terra was moving on from that knowing it was a lost cause.

The hallways seemed infinite as she finally passed a living area within Capsule Corp. when something caught her eyes. _No way…I can't believe it's here…_

* * *

Bulma was fixing up something in her lab when a sound rung through her ears. _Music? Did someone turn on a radio?_ Bulma started to get up from her seat in her lab walking as the sound became clearer and clearer. _A piano? Someone's playing the piano in one of the living rooms. There's no one else here but me, dad, mom, and…Terra?_ Turning the corner she saw her daughter on the Grand Piano playing a tune. Her eyes were closed and a small grin graced her face as her hands glided across the keys. She played as though she had been classically trained, like a formal pianist whose fingers pressed each key with purpose. For once, since meeting the Future Terra, she was genuinely happy looking free and light as air. There was no stress on her shoulders, no grudges to be held, and no sadness in her eyes just the piano and her, losing herself in the music. As her fingers played the last notes of her song, Bulma gave a light applause surprising her future daughter. Terra's eyes reopened as she spun on her stool looking at her mother in shock as her cheeks blushed furiously.

"I…I didn't hear you come in." Terra muttered

"No worries, I was just following the music." Bulma laughed. "Where did you learn to play?"

Terra was silent, "…I taught myself…"

Bulma's eyes widened, "But you play so well, it's almost as if you were professionally trained."

"I know, but," Terra's fingers played another pair of notes, preparing to play another song, "I couldn't help but practice. This piano is in the future, but it's slightly out of tune and some of the keys are missing. I keep playing despite it being so damaged, because something so beautiful and pure shouldn't be left abandoned."

Bulma grinned, "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

Terra snorted, "Are you my shrink now?"

"I'm just saying," Bulma continued, "You look like you're hiding your pain. I know someone who did the same thing and he had the same look in his eyes."

"And what is that?"

"Loneliness," Bulma's eyes looked serious at her daughter as she continued to play the piano.

"I'm fine, mother, especially when you are doing what you do most to me."

"Oh?" Bulma questioned, "And that is?"

"You nagging me," Terra giggled, "You tended to do that to me all the time."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're kind of annoying when you do that." Terra smirked at her mother.

"Terra!" Bulma laughed, "I can't be that bad."

"You would be surprised," Terra returned her focus to the piano, "You were very bothersome. Especially when you yelled at me."

"Maybe I should yell at you now," Bulma teased.

"You do that, and I stop playing this lovely music," Terra challenged.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop being a mean and annoying mom. Instead I'll be a cool mom and let you do whatever you want."

"No," Terra shook her head, "I never said you weren't cool. I mean, who can say that their mom can build a full functioning Time Machine?"

Bulma giggled, "I guess you got me there."

Terra smiled at her mom, "See? You are pretty cool."

Terra played the final notes of her song as Bulma gave a light applause to her daughter. Terra stood up and gave a bow with a light expression, "Thank you, thank you." She laughed. On her final bow, Terra felt lightheaded and fell forward landing her hands on the keys making a loud note ring out. Terra was shaking as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. _Please not now…not in front of her…_ She consoled herself. She could feel her mother's gaze watching her and this pathetic display. _Be strong, Terra, don't let this affect you._

"Terra? Are you okay, sweetie?" Bulma placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder as she felt a small tremor rush through her.

"Yeah," Terra slowly regained her balance, masking her pain with a shrug and sheepish expression, "I must be hungry. I haven't eaten in awhile."

"Well," Bulma looked at her unsure if she should believe her daughter, "Let's get you something to eat then, I know how to feed Saiyans." She hardly noticed her daughter's stumbling as they walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Mmmm," Terra smiled licking the last bits of her meal into her mouth, "I've never had anything so delicious in my life."

Mrs. Briefs giggled watching her granddaughter devour almost half a table of food, "Goodness, dahling, you look like you haven't at in years. I guess you get the ravenous appetite from your father."

Bulma watched her daughter and saw her flinch at the mention of Vegeta. It was almost hard to believe that she was the daughter of a psychotic Saiyan Prince, but at the same time she knew that Vegeta and Terra had more in common than one would think. Not just the anger and self-discipline, but their interest in solitude and hobbies that included only themselves. She didn't seem to resemble Bulma much, other than her physical characteristics, Terra had few personality traits that resembled her own. She was a lot more empathetic than Vegeta, that was for sure, but she was not very interested in science that Bulma was aware of. She did take a lot of interest in music, something that she knew neither she nor Vegeta had much love for, but when Terra played the piano she sounded as if she were putting her heart and soul into it. It wasn't fighting, but she saw how that was so similar to her father. They put in one hundred percent into their respective training. They were perfectionists.

"Thank you, grandmother," Terra picked up a napkin and wiped away the remaining crumbs from her face, "That was perfection." Bulma continued to watch her daughter closely as she left her seat. There was a slight shake in her grip when she was picking up her plates but her stance was under control. _Hiding her weaknesses, that sounds familiar…_

"You feel okay, Terra?" Bulma asked tentatively, "All better?"

Terra turned around with a smile that felt a little forced, "Of course, I was just famished."

"I don't know," Bulma narrowed her eyes on her daughter, "Most people don't fall nearly as violently as you did because of hunger. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Mother I-" Terra stopped talking as her eyes flicked over to a nearby window with a grimace on her face.

"Terra? Is something wrong?" Bulma asked.

"No…" Terra whispered, "No…It can't be…it feels…"

"Okay kiddo, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

Terra faced her mother with an expression that mirrored her father's frown, "There's…an energy nearby. Extremely powerful…and it feels like…Vegeta?...Freiza? I'm not so sure."

"Freiza? But he's dead! Trunks killed him, didn't he?" Bulma exclaimed.

Terra tried to focus her mind on the energy nearby, there seemed to be more heading in the direction of it including…."Trunks, no…"

"Terra?" Bulma questioned.

"I'm sorry mother," Terra started to rush out the door, "I must leave, I need to figure out what is going on."

"Wait! I thought you were going to stay here!" Bulma yelled out to her daughter as Terra opened the entrance to the outside world.

"Part of me protecting you is to prevent a threat from entering this dwelling." Terra faced her mother with a serious face, "I need you here to stay with little Trunks and I, they need their mother more than you think."

As Terra was about to leave, Bulma shouted, "Terra! Please be careful!"

Terra shook her head, "I can make no such promise. Goodbye, young mother."

"Terra! Wait!" But it was too late. Terra had already took to the air in a desperate attempt to end the chaos. Bulma watched as she suddenly faded from sight. _Leaving me alone must be completely genetic._ Bulma sighed as she reentered her home hoping that her future daughter would come back alive.

* * *

 _ **Okay this is a pretty short chapter but it was mainly filler and I didn't want you guys waiting long. I had a lot of midterms back to back and it kinda got hectic in my life. So hopefully you enjoyed the newest chapter and please read and review, all feedback is appreciated!**_


	7. Violet Haze

_Oh please, Trunks don't die!_ Terra thought to herself as she hurled into the sky at blinding speed. This power was unlike anything she had previously felt. It was like all of her allies and enemies were pooled together in some bizarre energy. Goku, Krillin, Freiza, Piccolo, and even Vegeta were all in this and it made no sense to her. Terra knew that she could feel other energies near it or rushing their way to it so she wasn't alone in this. She had to be careful, whatever this was it wasn't likely to be an ally. _Not that anything in this timeline has gone according to plan anyways._ She closed her eyes to focus on the energies once again. It seemed as though the unknown energy was followed by another, as well as two familiar powers coming in. _That has to be Trunks, I can sense him across the globe and it seems there's…Krillin with him; they must be investigating. I need to get there before anything happens to Trunks._ Terra blasted off at full speed, unaware of the power level near her closely approaching. It wasn't until a few moments later that she was alerted to the nearby presence that she looked behind her with a jerk to find Vegeta on her tail.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, and what do you want? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere licking your wounds?"

Vegeta scoffed, "As if I'd let a few washing machines have the best of me."

"Oh really? Cause I could've sworn you were pretty sensitive about their defeat over you." Terra snickered.

"That was one fight!" Vegeta growled, "I will destroy those machines!"

Terra sneered back, "Do you have any purpose in life other than being the largest jerk in the Galaxy!?"

Vegeta glared at his daughter, "And do you have a purpose other than being a brat?! You should show respect to me if anything."

Terra laughed darkly, "Of course, I should show respect to the single most infuriating man of all time, who has completely destroyed my mother's life! Yes, I should completely give you my respect!"

"Why should I care if I did!? You're lucky I didn't kill her or any of you worthless idiots on this planet!"

"You should!" Terra stared deeply into his obsidian eyes, "She's probably the only person in the universe who has ever cared about you."

Vegeta chose this moment to block Terra's path and grab her arm forcefully.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Terra shouted, "I demand that you let go of me at once!"

"You don't get to make demands to me!" Vegeta snarled. Terra scowled at Vegeta and with her free hand gave a hard slap across Vegeta's face, which released her from his grip.

Vegeta spun with an enraged look in his eye, "Why you-"

All of a sudden, a rush of energy was felt in the location of the anomaly Terra was supposed to be after. It was large like a blast or a power up. Terra couldn't believe its strength, its overwhelming weight startling her.

Terra turned to Vegeta with a serious look in her eye, "Look, we can settle the score later. Over there is what we are truly after. Whatever that power is I demand to know what it is."

Vegeta snorted, "You expect me to follow you willingly?"

"I expect you to follow the source of that energy, not me necessarily. If you want to stay here and mope around, fine by me. I'm leaving." Terra took towards the skies again with every intention of figuring out this mystery. She could feel Vegeta's energy trailing behind her. _Can't even bring himself to say sorry for what he's done! The nerve of this monster!_ She snarled and bolted quickly for Trunks before he did anything stupid.

* * *

 _What the hell is that thing?_ Terra stared at the monster in front of her eyes. After flying what seemed like hours, Terra and Vegeta made their way to the location that Trunks had set off to just to find this big creature standing on rubble above Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks. From what she could tell the creature was talking to the fighters about something, though she couldn't hear from the distance she and Vegeta were at. Terra looked over to Vegeta with an inquisitive glance only to find a similar expression on his face, but slightly grumpier. _It seems he doesn't understand this situation either._

Looking back at the fighters, she saw that the monster was taking off into the air while the others sat idly by. Terra was confused, _isn't this one of our foes? Shouldn't we destroy it or something? Why aren't they doing ANYTHING?_

"Oh and fair warning make no attempt to stop me from achieving my perfect form. Or the next time we meet, I promise it won't end so well for you." The monster threatened as he stared down menacingly at the fighters. "Not if Piccolo here is the best you have to offer! Ha Ha!" The monster drew up his hands in front of his face with a smirk rendering all the other fighters motionless. Terra looked at the placement in his hands, both of which on the side of his face with only his fingertips touching his cheeks. Terra's eyes widened in fear, _he's going to run away!_

Turning to Vegeta she yelled, "COVER YOUR EYES!"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta growled.

"HE'S GOING TO USE THE-" Terra tried to finish, but the bug creature was already ahead of her.

"SOLAR FLARE!" The creature shouted as a blinding ray of light burst onto the field blinding everyone in sight. Terra whimpered and tried to close her eyes but it was too late, she couldn't see a thing. Vegeta snarled grasping at his eyes to stop the paralyzing glare. Terra was starting to falter mid air when she grasped onto the closest thing near her, clutching as tightly as she could. When her eyes were starting to regain her strength she opened them softly and looked up to stare at Vegeta's dark eyes. Terra was surprised to not see anything condescending or full of malice, instead his eyes were neutral, staring at her as if to understand what she was doing. Terra quickly drew herself away and looked down at her feet and closed her eyes, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Garnering the courage to look at Vegeta again they both glanced at each other with little to no thoughts in their minds. Although this moment didn't last as they both were alerted to the growing power level below. Terra looked over to see Piccolo going haywire, absolutely furious with himself, but she was more impressed by his power level. _I guess he did merge with Kami, just like Krillin had said before._ Vegeta looked down in disbelief, wondering if he was just imagining things.

"Is that Piccolo?" He questioned, "I don't believe it!"

"Well," Terra sighed, "Only one way to find out." She motioned towards the group of fighters and Vegeta merely nodded flying towards the ground as Terra followed suit. Of course they caught the attention of the other fighters once they touched down, most of whom were surprised.

"Vegeta? Terra?" Krillin said.

"Dad! You're here!" Trunks exclaimed only to look at his sister in disbelief, "Terra? I thought you were protecting mom? Why are you with dad? And where's mom? Is she okay?"

Terra raised her hand to silence her brother, "It's a long story, but mother is alright, she's safe at Capsule Corp. and there has been no sighting of the Androids nearby."

Trunks let out a sigh, "That's good. Although I would've thought you would've had your way with dad right now."

Terra snorted, "Well, he's a lot more tolerable when he shuts his yap." She chuckled ignoring the glare that Vegeta was giving her.

"Alright," Vegeta ordered Piccolo as he drew his attention away from his daughter, "Start talking: tell me everything that has happened."

Piccolo seemed unfazed by Vegeta's orders, "I can sense Tien's energy heading this way now, I'll start talking once he arrives."

Terra crossed her arms, "And why not now? If this is a matter of life and death we need to know ASAP. You can't just waste valuable time on one person. What about-"

Vegeta raised his hand, just as Terra did to Trunks before, to silence her, staring at Terra with his dark eyes. Surprisingly, Terra relented and allowed Vegeta to speak. "Then while we wait answer me this: How did you boost your power level so drastically in such short of time? It's like you're a whole different person!" Piccolo gave him nothing, only turning his back on Vegeta, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Vegeta demanded.

Terra chuckled, "Because he is a different person now, Vegeta."

Vegeta turned his head over to Terra, questioning her without a word.

"Apparently Piccolo and Kami decided to merge again to combine their power." Trunks interjected.

"So that's why I couldn't recognize him." Vegeta muttered. Terra observed him from afar, he looked so conflicted so…lost. Terra couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy but that was washed over by her intense hatred for the man before her.

"Hey look!" Krillin yelled.

"What is it Krillin?" Terra asked, turning to the short fighter.

"It's Tien, I can see him approaching." Terra and Trunks looked to the sky to see the fighter landing next to them. _He must've felt the energy spike like the rest of us then if he arrived so timely._

"Ah Terra, good to see you again." Tien smiled at her.

Terra chuckled, "Yes, it must be nice not having to sweep me into your arms every other time."

Tien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, its not the worst thing to happen on the battlefield."

"Is that so?" Terra questioned.

"I mean-" Tien started to say something when loud growl was being sounded off behind Terra. Tien's eyes narrowed to the person who uttered it and Terra found it to be Vegeta, who looked more annoyed than usual.

"What's your problem?" Terra accused Vegeta.

"What's going on here?" He snarled.

"Nothing," Terra shrugged, "We are just trying to converse. Something you aren't good at."

Vegeta's eyes were piercing Terra's when Trunks stepped in, "Alright, cut it out both of you." Vegeta huffed, turning away and crossing his arms. Terra snorted and mimicked his own movements.

Krillin, finally deciding that the minor squabble was over, decided to take the chance to get some information out of Piccolo, "Hey, Piccolo…I mean Kami…I mean Picco-Kami, ugh." Krillin stumbled over his words, "You, whatever your name is now, its time to snap out of it, Tien's here."

Piccolo turned to face the fighters, a serious and demanding expression painted on his face, "Then listen! Cell's another Android."

"What? Another one? How can this be, Piccolo?" Terra asked with concern

"That's insane!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Crazy as it sounds," Piccolo continued, "The monster who attacked this town is actually an Android from the future, created by Dr. Gero's computer 24 years from now."

"How's that possible?!" Krillin asked.

"If you can be quiet for a moment and let me explain, then maybe you'll gather some insight." Piccolo stated as he continued to describe this Cell creature. As he got more and more in depth, it all sounded so strange to her. _How is it possible that this thing is an Android like the others? He seems more buggy than robot like?_ Terra thought to herself. However, the most disturbing of the information was that this Cell was the embodiment of every great warrior who fought on Earth; Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, even Vegeta and Freiza. _If that's so, then this Cell is going to be one pain in my ass._

"Whoa, that does sound crazy." Krillin exasperated, rubbing a hand on his bald head.

"My DNA _and Kakarrot's?"_ Vegeta questioned in disbelief.

Piccolo looked down and nodded, "That's what we're up against, in order to prevent Cell from reaching his perfect form, we'll either need to find him and destroy him or we'll have to figure out a way to destroy Android 17 and 18. Its one or the other."

Terra sighed and shook her head, "And here I thought time travelling would make our lives simpler, instead its made things even more…complicated."

"I say we track Cell while we still have a chance against him" Piccolo announced, "before he has enough energy to be unstoppable."

The look of shock radiated on all of the fighters faces. This was going to be nearly impossible; to kill two Androids whom are the strongest opponents they didn't stand chance against or a very intelligent Android that knew everything about everyone. _Defeating either is a feat that neither of us can accomplish._

"So, there you have it, Cell's here for the sole purpose of absorbing 17 and 18. He won't rest until he has succeeded and achieved his perfect form."

Krillin looked shaken, "And…in the meantime…he's going to keep wiping out cities to make himself stronger, unless we stop him."

Terra was more concerned about her twin brother, who had been silent thus far. Placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, her eyes softened as she looked at him, "Trunks."

"We have to find him first," Trunks said softly as he placed his own hand over Terra's to give her some reassurance, "Now that he knows Piccolo's a threat to him in his current form, he'll keep moving from place to place with his energy hidden, we'll just be left chasing his shadow."

"I agree," Terra stated as she rubbed her chin and closed her eyes, trying to think of something yet coming up with nothing, "This is his game for now, unless someone has a more brilliant plan than a wild goose chase."

"Man!" Tien shouted, "Unless we get a step ahead of him before he absorbs those Androids we're going to have a real problem. The whole planet could be in danger!"

"Yes, and not just our planet." Piccolo stated, "In his Perfect Form, Cell could pose a threat to the whole universe. I'd assume with Freiza's DNA makeup he's not lacking in ambition."

Terra snorted, "You don't need just Freiza's ambition to be that driven."

"Exactly," Vegeta sneered, turning everyone's attention to him, "Where you see a threat, I see a challenge. If Cell wants to absorb these Androids then I say let him. If it will save me the trouble of hunting them all down one by one. Then we'll see how perfect he is when I scrap him from my boot heels."

"Don't underestimate yourself," Piccolo scolded the Saiyan, "If Cell absorbs 17 and 18, his strength will be more than both of yours combined. And you remember how you fared with just one."

Terra chuckled darkly, glancing at Vegeta with ridiculing eyes, _He has a point, you idiot!_

"Oh and don't get patronizing with me, Namekian!" Vegeta challenged, "Not unless you want me to deal with you first." The two glared at each other but it seemed to Terra that Piccolo deemed it wasn't worth it to fight Vegeta.

"Look," Vegeta continued, "I promise you I will defeat them. And if Super Saiyan isn't enough, I'll go beyond."

"Beyond Super Saiyan? Is that even possible?" Trunks questioned.

Terra scoffed, "I hardly doubt it."

"I'm sure Kakarrot will do the same when he wakes up," Vegeta continued, "Yes, I think I stick to doing things my way. You fools can do whatever you want on your own." Before he turned to leave he was confronted by Terra who blocked his path. Placing a hand on his chest a wave of energy rushed through her and darkened the daylight around them.

"Uh Trunks, what's up with your sister?" Krillin stammered, obviously unnerved.

Trunks growled at his sister, "Terra get a hold of yourself, let him go."

Vegeta looked at Terra, completely annoyed, when she stared directly into his eyes and a tremor was sent through his body. The energy around him became a dark purple tingling at every nerve in him. Her eyes, once a lively blue, turned pitch black from her pupils to the whites of her eyes. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, her voice deep and raspy "If you keep following the path you are on Vegeta, you're going to have a bad time…"

Trunks grabbed Terra's arm to try to shake her out of this consciousness, "Terra! That's enough!" Terra's eyes and the energy around her dissipated to a normal state and groaned clutching her head as her hands started to shake.

Trunks looked at his father and only said one word, "Leave." Vegeta didn't hesitate, launching himself into the air and flying into the horizon.

Trunks grabbed Terra by her shoulders, "What were you thinking!? You could've gotten yourself hurt! Are you….!...Are you okay?" Trunks couldn't stay angry at his sister for long, not since he could feel her tremors through his vice grip. Terra looked down in shame not uttering a word, only to see her brother transferring some energy to her through his hands. The shaking gradually stopped and Terra silently thanked her brother in which he nodded and gave her a small grin. Turning to the other fighters, they all decided to ignore the actions that had transpired instead returning to the focus of their impending doom.

"Imagine a level beyond Super Saiyan," Piccolo muttered. He sighed and let out a breath, "I don't know, but let's hope he's right."

"Listen, Trunks," Trunks and Terra looked over to Krillin, who looked quite determined as his face knotted.

"These rules for time travel: you said it wouldn't be any good if we tried to destroy the androids before they waked right?"

"Yeah, right," Trunks nodded, "We could create a new timeline where the Androids didn't exist but it wouldn't help us get rid of the ones here."

"Then I guess it would be a waste of time if I said let's go back to Gero's lab and destroy the Mini Cell that's still in the tank or whatever, right?"

"No," Terra grunted out, "We should do it anyway. We can at least make sure that another Cell doesn't appear in the next 20 years in this timeline's future."

"Then it's settled," Piccolo stated looking at the teenagers and Krillin, "You four head to the lab, I'll search through the area here and see if I can try to pick up Cell's trail."

"Right," Trunks agreed

"I'll stay," Tien interjected, "You need the extra eyes."

Terra chuckled, "Aww, not going to stay with us?"

"Would that I could, Princess, but we need to destroy this threat." Tien smiled

"Understood." Terra nodded.

"Okay," Krillin said, "But if you guys haven't found him in a few hours, come meet us back at Master Roshi's. If we keep an eye on the TV, the news will tell us the next time he pops his head up."

"Yeah" Tien agreed.

Krillin turned to the twins, "Ready?"

"I am" Trunks stated, looking at his sister he spoke to her telepathically, " _You going to be fine flying?"_

Terra nodded, " _I'm fine, thanks to you."_ She smiled as the trio took to the sky. _Hopefully nothing like that will happen again soon…_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys sorry its been so long. I 've been in constant school work and have barely had the time to write. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
